Plus que partenaires
by BoothandBones
Summary: Elle savait que le rêve ne durerait qu un moment et qu'après se serait dur, mais elle savait aussi que qoi qu'il arrive il serait la pour elle... B&B Bien sur !
1. Chapter 1

**Voila ma toute première fic qui est basée sur un gros délire alors j'espère que vous allez aimez... Soyez indulgents SVP...mdr...les chapitres sont assez courts mais il y en aura beaucoup si tout va bien... Donnez moi votre avis. Bref j'espère que ça va vous plaire et bonne lecture !!!**

**PLUS QUE PARTENAIRE**

**Chapitre 1 :** _When I'm trouble_

Le dr. Tempérance Brennan était assise a son bureau de l'institut Jefferson et écrivait un nouveau chapitre de son roman, cependant elle n arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ses pensées étaient bien trop occupées par un certain agent du FBI. Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'il n y avait pas eu d'affaire, donc pas de Booth a l'institut. Cela lui manquait même si elle n'osait pas se l'avouer. Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée imminente d'Angéla qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche des dossiers sur son bureau.

-Ma chérie, tu es sur que ça va ?

-Oui, Ange. Excuses-moi j'étais préoccupée par autre chose.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ? Booth ?

-Ange, on a déjà parlé de ça. Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien …

-Non, mais tu as vu comme il te regarde, comme il te parle ! Il t'aime ! Et tu sais que je me trompe jamais en ce qui te concerne …Laisse-toi un peu aller je suis sur que…

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone. Tempe profita de cette occasion pour échapper une fois de plus au question de sa meilleur amie s'éclaircit la voix et répondit :

-Dr. Brennan, s'annonça-t-elle le plus professionnellement possible.

-Bonjour Tempérance, dit la voix sans s'identifier

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je devrais plutôt dire Joy et peu importe mon nom. Tu dois juste savoir que ci tu n'accepte pas ce que je vais te proposer, tu vas mourir et ton cher partenaire également.

-Je vous écoute, dit-elle froidement

-Tu dois te souvenir de l'affaire de Jake Aubrey. Ta première enquête avec l'agent Booth, votre premier…contact. Bref, tu vas faire libérer Jake par la manière que tu veux mais dans 5 jours il est dehors sinon s'en est fini de toi, Booth et de son fils, Parker.

La personne raccrocha et Bones restait là, la bouche entrouverte. Il lui avait dit Joy. Personne a pars ceux qui avait été mêlé a l'affaire, ses parents et son frère n'était au courant qu'auparavant elle s'appelait Joy. Ce n'était pas les menaces qui lui faisait tant peur mais le fait qu'on la connaissait sous son vrais nom et que il oserait s'en prendre à Booth et son fils. Non c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Puis sans en toucher mot à Angéla, elle prit sa veste et sortit en courant de son bureau poursuivi par Angéla. Zack, Jack et Cam qui étaient sur la plateforme, la regardèrent sortir en courant. Cam, comme pour imposer son autorité, l'arrêta :

-Ou allez vous dr. Brennan, cria-t-elle a travers l'institut.

-Je prends une pause ne m'attendez pas, se contenta-t-elle de répondre tandis qu'elle franchissait déjà la baie vitrée.

-Qu'est ce qui lui prend Angéla ? demande Hodgins.

-Je sais pas on discutait et ensuite elle a reçu un coup de téléphone et elle est partie

-Bon, nous lui demanderons plus tard. Allez, on se remet au travail. Ordonna Cam

Chacun retourna à ses occupations. Bones, elle, courait sur le parking à en perdre haleine. Quand elle arriva enfin vers sa voiture, elle fouilla dans son sac, rien pas de clé. Elle vida son sac par terre provoquant quelques regards interrogateurs de la part des passants. Puis d'un coup, elle releva la tête. Et si il avait piégé la voiture ? Non, il lui avait laisser 5 jours ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle remis toute ses affaire dans sons sac a main après avoir retrouver ses clés, monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Elle conduisait comme une folle, s'attirant les foudres, au passage, de plusieurs automobilistes mais ça elle s'en fichait il fallait qu'elle lui parle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je vous poste déjà le chapitre 2 comme ça vous aurez une petite idée de la suite des événements. Et pis n'oubliez pas les reviews )**

**Chapitre 2 :** _I need you_

Seeley Booth était assis sur son canapé en train de zapper les chaînes de la télévision. N'ayant pas de travail au bureau il avait pris sa journée et était rentrer chez lui. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond. C'était triste a dire mais il aurait tellement voulu avoir un meurtre sur les bras avec des os bien dégoûtants rien que pour voir Bones. « Et si j'allais à l'institut, comme ça je pourrais la voir, pff. Je lui dirais quoi ? Hello Bones ça va ? Je venais juste voir ce que vous fabriquiez et si vous alliez bien… » N'importe quoi, il doit devenir fou. Il soupira, se leva et alla se préparer un énorme sandwich car son estomac criait famine. Quelques minutes plus tard, il trônait fièrement sur une assiette attendant plus que le moment d'être dévoré par un agent trop spécial du FBI. Booth le prit a deux mains et s'apprêta a mordre dedans de toutes ses dents mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte. Il grogna et le reposa le sur son pied d'éstale. Il ouvrit la porte et vit une personne qu'il pensait ne plus voir avant bien longtemps. Bones. Mais elle était dans un des ces états. Complètement trempées, ses belles boucles brunes étaient raides, et ses habits se détendaient. Elle ne parlait pas, fixant de ses yeux apeurés les siens. Sentant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond il lui demanda :

-Bones qu'est ce qui se passe ? dit-il en la laissant entrer.

-Oh Booth, si vous saviez, j'ai tellement peur.

-Venez vous asseoir et racontez moi. Je vais vite faire du café.

Une fois qu'il fut revenu elle lui raconta toute l'histoire. Omettant le détail que lui et Parker était visés. Quand elle eut terminé, Booth était pensif.

-Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi ? Vous devez être surmenée…

-Quoi ?!!!Booth !! M'avez-vous seulement écoutée ?

-Jake Aubrey est mort il y a deux mois. Ne me dites pas que vous ne le saviez pas !

-Il est mort ? Non ce n'est pas possible ! Non…gémit elle les yeux embués de larmes

-Pourquoi ?

-Il m'a appelé Joy !

-Mais je vous jure, il s'est fait tué par un gang qui était dans la prison. Bones calmez-vous !

Vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes ?

Elle se regarda de haut en bas. Elle était la chez Booth, trempée jusqu'aux os et tenant dans ses mains tremblantes une tasse de café. « Non mais qu'est ce que je fais la ? Et pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Il faut que je parte … » pensa-t-elle.

-Hé ! Bones ! Redescendez sur terre ! Dit-il en agitant la main devant son visage.

-Heu…désolé…je vais rentrer vous devez avoir raison…

-Hors de question ! Vous avez vu comme vous avez peur, je ne vous laisse pas rentrez dans cet état ! Et si tout ça est vrai vous n'êtes pas en sécurité !

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Bones ! Vous allez restez dormir ici et demain on ira ensemble a l'institut comme ça vous serez rassurée. Ca vous va ?

-J'imagine que j'ai pas le choix…

-Effectivement vous n'avez pas le choix. Il est tard vous avez faim ?

-Bah pour être franche pas mal oui.

-Bien pendant que je prépare tout ça allez dans la salle de bain et déshabillez vous, j'arrive tout de suite, lui lança-t-il tandis qu'il cherchait dans le frigo la moutarde.

-Je vous demande pardon ?!!! Vous êtes malade, sale pervers !!! Cria-t-elle.

Il se retourna surpris de la voir toujours au milieu de la pièce les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés. Bones voyant son air surpris s'énerva encore plus :

-Arrêtez de faire l'innocent ! Vous vouliez juste profitez de moi dans l'état ou je me trouve !

-Mais qu'est que vous racontez !!!

-PERVERS !!!!

Il commença à esquisser un sourire ce qui exaspéra Bones, elle ne voyait pas du tout ce qui il y avait de drôle.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !!! Hurla-t-elle.

-Je vous rejoindrais afin de vous donner des vêtements secs, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle jusqu'à n'être qu'à plus que quelques centimètres de son visage. Ca m'étonnerait que vous voudriez dormir complètement trempée. Allez vous doucher et on mangera après, ok ?

-Oh…Hum, elle commença a rougir, ok...hé bien j'y vais.

Elle s'éloigna dans la salle de bain et lui, il continua à faire les sandwiches et commença à préparer du pop-corn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila un troisième chapitre tout chaud ... je sais que ça peut vous paraître gnan-gnan mais normalement mais la je plante le décor, c'est a la fin du 4eme chapitre que tout va accélérer donc ... Patience**

**Chapitre 3:** _A night with you_

Il riait intérieurement. Elle et lui, dans la salle de bain, ensemble. Non, jamais. Pas que ça lui aurait déplu, au contraire, mais tempe aurait fuit en courant. Quand il eut fini de préparer le repas. Il alla lui chercher quelques vêtements ; une chemise blanche un jeans et des chaussettes multicolores. Il posa les habits devant la porte. Il l'entendait chantez sous la douche « keep on trying ». Il retourna dans le salon et mit la table sur la table basse du salon.

Elle sortit de la douche et enroula une serviette autour d'elle. Elle prit les vêtements disposés derrière la porte et les enfila. Elle essuya avec sa main, la buée qui était sur le miroir et s'y regarda. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les jeans était 100x trop large, la chemise lui venait a mis cuisse et les chaussettes semblait avoir appartenu à un clown, pas seulement a cause de la grandeur mais aussi a cause des couleurs. Son partenaire avait vraiment des goûts vestimentaires étranges en ce qui concerne les chaussettes et les cravates.

Il était là, sagement assis sur le canapé n'attendant plus qu'elle arrive pour pouvoir enfin dévorer son sandwich qui le narguait depuis un bon moment déjà.

Soudain elle apparut devant lui et s'assit à coté de lui. Il ne put se retenir de rire.

-N'espérez pas que je vais sortir comme ça ! Lui glissa-t-elle tandis qu'elle croquait son sandwich. Ces chaussettes sont immondes !

-Elles sont très jolies MES chaussettes et je vois pas pourquoi je met ça tout les jours, moi.

-Booth, vous êtes un homme, je n'ai pas la même carrure que vous parce que anthropologiquement parlant, les hommes sont de nature plus fort que les femmes ce qui induit que...

-C'est bon j ai compris je suis plus grand et plus musclé que vous, mais n'empêche, vous êtes très sexy dans cette tenue et si vous ...

Elle manqua de s'étouffer à cette remarque. Elle le fixa dans les yeux d'un regard interrogateur qui lui faisait savoir qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il la fixait intensément. Tout deux restait la les yeux dans les yeux sans pouvoir se détourner. Une bombe serait tombée, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

Pensée de Booth :

_Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant. Elle est la devant moi, on va quand même pas en rester là..._

_J'aimerais tant toucher sa peau, ses cheveux, ses lèvres... Si seulement elle savait comme je l'aime...Non...elle...elle ne m'aime pas..._

Pensée de Tempérance :

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça __? Il va quand même pas... Non si il le voulait on n'en serait plus la a se parler... Si il pouvait savoir comme il compte pour moi..._

Il aurait voulu la prendre et la plaquer par terre et l'embrasser sans retenue comme il l'avait fait dans ses rêves les plus fous...mais Bones ne voudrait jamais et elle lui aurait fait une pris d'art martiaux vite fait et il se serait retrouver par terre et elle le pied sur sa gorge. Il se regardait depuis bien trente secondes maintenant ...

Chacun n'osait ouvrir la bouche craignant de gâcher ce moment. Puis timidement Booth

S'élança le premier avec une gravité pour le moins inhabituelle :

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Je sais pas... répondit-elle sans détourner son regard.

**Voila c'est tout pour ce soir because Bones sur m6 !!! ****Mdr, alors je continue ou pas ???**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mes premi****er reviews sont sympa alors je vais être sympa avec vous... mdr j'espère que ça va vous plaire...Je fait tooooouuuut mon possible pour vous poster la suite des événement le plus rapidement possible ...**

**Bref je ****mets le chapitre 4 il est assez long et je n'arrivais pas a coupez en plein milieu.**

**Je ****réponds ci-dessous au quelque reviews postée**

**Harrysteph :**** effectivement je pense que ça devrait beaucoup me plaire...Grâce a toi je me suis rendu compte que dans ma fic que j ai écrit a la main j'avais un peu oublié le coté enquête de tout ça...hum... mais je vais y remédier tout de suite.**

**Moabi :**** c vrai je dois avouer qu'elle un peu sur les nerfs...hihihi. Bon faut dire que c'était un petit délire de ma part. hum...**

**Candyju :**** alors la je vais rien te dire mdr...C'est pas ce qu'on appelle du sadisme ? Lol, franchement dans cette fic ils vont sûrement s'embrasser mais j'en dis pas plus... **

**J aurai juste besoin de votre aide, il me faut pour la suite un état des u.s.a ou c'est un peu comme dans Lucky Luke... Je parle des paysages, des saloons, etc. J'avais pensé au Texas mais...ça ferait vraiment trop... Lucky Luke ...****Help**** ... mdr**

**Si les personnages ne sont pas toujours respectés excusez moi, mais des fois je m'emballe un peu alors voila...bref je me tais et bonne lecture a tous !!!**

**Chapitre 4:**_ we stop here or…_

-Hum, je… vous…vous voulez regarder un film ? dit-il en essayant de désamorcer la situation.

-Oui...Hum...bonne...idée, répondit-elle apparemment gênée.

-bon, vous voulez choisir ? Mais s'il vous plait pas un truc soporifique genre « la vie des incas » ou autre truc soporifique s'il vous plait...

-Ben je sais pas ... Hum...Non montrez moi un film que vous aimez.

Surpris par cette demande, il se leva et parcourut avec son doigt les centaines de DVD disposé sur les étagères et un choisit un. Pearl Harbour. A chaque fois cela lui faisait verser une petite larme. Il lui rappelait son passé de soldat, et aussi son père qui était pilote au Vietnam (_si si rappelez vous un épisode de la saison 1_ )). Il inséra le disque dans le lecteur, alla chercher les pops corn et vint s'asseoir à coté de Bones. Il aurait voulu passer son bras autour d'elle, mais il n'osait pas. Le générique commença et chacun se plongea dans le film. Voyant que ce film touchait beaucoup son partenaire, elle se rapprocha de lui. Qu'essaie-t-elle de faire, pensa Booth. Puis il comme pour lui faciliter la tache, il passa son bras autour d'elle. Elle se laissa faire, c'est vrai, elle avait « l'habitude » qu'il la prenne comme ça. Du moins pour la consoler. Là, c'était différent. Un simple geste d'amitié ? Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait ou essayait de s'en convaincre.

Le générique de fin se mit en route, laissant nos deux partenaires la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Il ne bougeait pas, ne se regardait pas, ne parlait pas. Simplement heureux de pouvoir partager un moment comme celui-ci enlacer sur le canapé, sans que personne ne les juges, ne les interrompe. Puis lentement, leurs yeux se ferment et ils plongent tous les deux dans une douce torpeur sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

_Le lendemain matin à l'institut._

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ??? Elle a une heure de retard !!! S'énerva Cam

Zack, Angéla, Hodgins et Cam étaient réunis autour d'une table d'autopsie sur la plate forme, n'attendant plus que le Dr, Brennan pour commencer l'examen de vieux ossement trouver dans le golf (_Dsl je me rappelle plus le nom mais sachez que c'est où Booth a été se battre_).

Cam ayant marre d'attendre décida d'appeler Brennan

-Bon on l'appelle ! Quelqu'un s'en occupe s'il vous plait.

Angéla ayant une petite idée quand à son retard décida de le faire. Elle prit le combiné et composa le numéro de Tempe. Elle mit le haut parleur afin que chacun entende.

Nos deux partenaires dormaient toujours sur le canapé dans la même position que la veille.

Un calme paisible régnait dans la pièce. Mais soudain un bruit étrange vint briser le silence.

Booth ouvrit les yeux et chercha du regard ce qui pouvait bien les déranger. Il aperçut le portable de Bones qui vibraient et entonnait une sonnerie à se taper la tête contre les murs de si bon matin. Il s'étira de son long pour l'attraper, en essayant de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas réveiller Tempe encore endormie sur lui. Il déposa délicatement Bones et répondit au téléphone. Mais son interlocuteur ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'annoncer.

-Chérie, qu'est que tu fais, t'as une heure de retard ! Dépêche toi on t'attend !!! Crie Angéla.

-Chuuuut, arrêtez de crier !!! Angéla, c'est Booth.

Les fouines se regardèrent. Booth avec Brennan à 9 heures le matin ! Et c'est lui qui répond au téléphone.

-Booth !!! Ah, j'étais sur !! Depuis un mois que vous ne vous êtes pas vu, vous avez pas pu vous retenir ! C'était comment ?

-Mais chut ! Il s'est rien passé !! Murmure-t-il.

-C'est ça, et pis, pourquoi vous chuchotez et c'est vous qui répondez ?

-Elle a... heu... Elle a un rhume...Avec le temps qu'il fait, elle est tombée malade... Elle a plus de voix donc c'est moi qui réponds. Bon vous dites à Camille que elle reste à la maison ce matin et que elle viendra cette après midi.

Sur ce il raccrocha, laissant une Angéla complètement hystérique sur les bras des trois scientifique un peu deseperés. Angéla ne pouvant s'empêcher de glisser quelque remarque désobligeante à Cam se fait vite remettre à sa place par celle ci, lui répétant encore une fois sa théorie d'organisation pyramidale et tout le baratin qu'elle leur ressortait a chaque fois.

_Pendant ce temps la chez Booth._

Il enfila des petits chaussons (_pour toi Maryama XD_) et entreprit de préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Dehors il pleuvait toujours autant que la veille. Il regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine. C'était vraiment un temps déprimant. Il retira la casserole d'eau qui bouillait de la plaque et versa son contenu dans deux gros mugs. Il mit la table, pots de confiture, beurre, croissants. Le café était prêt, la table était mise, il ne manquait plus que Bones. Il s'assit sur chaise et entreprit de lire le journal qu'il lui avait amené par le facteur.

Elle ouvrit lentement beaux yeux, prenant le temps de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé la veille. Puis, elle sentit une délicieuse odeur de café. Boisson magique qui lui avait tenu compagnie durant de longues nuits passée a l'institut. Elle se leva et alla à l'endroit d'où s'échappait cette senteur. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine elle vit son partenaire en train de lire son journal et tenant nonchalamment un croissait a moitié dévoré.

-Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix mal réveillée.

-Bonjour belle au bois dormant, bien dormi ?

-Oui, quelques cauchemars à cause de Jake Aubrey, mais a pars ça, ça va.

-Bien j'espère que vous avez faim.

-Oui, au fait quel heure est il ?

-Presque 10heure...

-Quoi ??? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillée !!! Je suis en retard ! Crie-t-elle tandis qu'elle se levait pour partir.

-Du calme Angéla a appelé et je lui ai dit que vous iriez cet après midi.

-Elle a appelé ???

-Oui ai j'ai répondu.

Voyant qu'elle s'apprête à lui crier dessus, il la stoppa d'un geste de la main.

-Profitez de votre matinée de congé, on va avoir du travail pour retrouver la personne qui vous veux du mal.

Elle blêmit, il n'aurait peut être pas du ramener le sujet aussi tôt.

-Vous savez il ne faut pas vous en faire je suis la.

-Puisque vous le dites.

Son portable se mit à sonner elle le prit et regarda le numéro. Inconnu. Elle regarda Booth d'un air apeuré et il lui fit signe de répondre. Elle décrocha d'une voix mal assurée.

-Brennan.

-Bonjour Joy, murmure-t-il

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Jake est mort !

-Ne jouez pas à la maligne avec moi. Je sais que Jake Aubrey est mort, mais vous allez faire plus simple que ça, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous allez juste dire à votre partenaire « je couvre tes arrières mon frère, quoiqu'il arrive... » Cela vous sauvera, vous et son fils, mais pour lui cela en sera terminé.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

-Oh, et encore une chose il y aura une lettre pour vous à 14h sur votre bureau.

Il boucla, laissant Bones avec conflit a l'intérieur d'elle-même. Soit elle lui disait tout et elle et Parker étaient sains et saufs, soit elle lui disait rien et son fils et elle mourrait.

**Alors va-t-elle lui dire, vont-ils tous mourir ???? La suite très bientôt !! Moi je dis vive le sadisme !! Lol **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, ce petit bouton juste en dessous, si si celui la **


	5. Chapter 5

**Dans pas mal de fic que j'ai lue, plusieurs mettait des musiques pour que on les écoute en même tant qu'on lit leur histoire. Je trouve que c'est une assez bonne idée, donc je vais vous mettre les zic, enfin juste les titres. Comme ça quand vous lirez, vous serez dans le même état d'esprit que moi...bref, je mettrais en gras les titres.**

**Juste un grand merci a vous, j ai trouvé l'état qui me convient, gros fous rires en perspective...**

**Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser tranquille donc voila le chapitre 5, bonne lecture !!!**

**Chapitre 5:** _Booth, save me..._

Elle restait là, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il commença à s'inquiéter. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a dit ??? Songea Booth. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour l'aider ou au moins la sortir

De cet état quasi léthargique. Aussi, il entreprit de la secouer, en peu violement, certes, mais il avait peur de ce que le mystérieux inconnu avait pu lui dire.

-Hé, Bones youuhouu, vous m'entendez ???

-Hé, arrêtez de me secouer je suis pas un pommier !!

-Qu'est qu'il vous a dit ???

-Il...il a dit que à 14h il y aurait un truc pour nous à l'institut.

-Ca lui a pas pris 5minutes pour vous dire que ça ! Il a dit quoi d'autre ??? Dit-il en haussant le ton.

Elle demeura interdite. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Mais pourquoi elle ne disait rien ??? Elle avait confiance en lui pourtant ! Puis soudain, elle le fixa dans les yeux les larmes commençait à rouler sur ses joues.

-Vous ne comprenez pas que je ne peux pas vous le dire ?!!! Sanglota-t-elle

-Mais pourquoi ???

-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose a vous ou a votre fils !

-Quoi ? Mais bon sang Bones, dites moi !

-Non !

-Arrêtez de gardez tout ça pour vous, vous comprenez pas que je veux vous aider ?!!!

-...

-C'est vrai vous ne comprenez rien au monde humain.

Il pensait que la discussion était close. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Elle commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Pourquoi ne disait elle jamais rien alors qu'il pourrait l'aider. Il la regarda et vit bien qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

-Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ? Booth, vous comprenez rien !

-C'est vrai je comprends pas mais alors pas du tout ! Vous savez Bones vous êtes une anti-sociale ! Vous travaillez 24h sur 24h, vous n'avez pas de vie ne dehors du labo. Vous êtes seule et quand on veut vous aider vous vous braquer ! Bon sang, Bones ! Sortez de votre musée ! Si vous continuez comme ça vous allez perdre tout ceux qui vous restent !!! A moins que ce soit ça que vous aimez, être seule !!

_**Good-bye my lover – James blunt**_

Elle était toujours la en face de lui la bouche grande ouverte, les sourcils froncé.

Elle prit ses affaires ne prenant même pas la peine de lui adresser un regard et sortit de son appartement en claquant la porte. Elle dévala les escaliers comme pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et elle. Elle marchait lentement laissant la pluie couler le long de son corps.

Apres deux ans, c'est vraiment tout ce qui pensait d'elle ? Une anti-sociale qui passe sa vie au boulot ?

Il ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris. Il a parlez trop vite. Il avait été trop impulsif et il savait que faire marche arrière serait _presque_ mission impossible. Mais pourquoi il était stupide au point de lui dire des choses pareilles. Il avait été trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Il ne savait même pas si elle pourrait lui pardonner et après ce qu'il lui avait dit c'est tout ce qu'il méritait. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre et la vit marcher lentement sous une pluie torrentielle. Il vit au loin sa voiture parquée. Si il courrait suffisamment vite il pourrait peut être la rattraper. Il prit ses clés et lui couru après.

Elle mit la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa voiture. Elle retourna, non il ne viendrait pas. Elle soupira et s'appuya le dos contre la portière. Soudain un bruit sourd ce fit entendre dans tout le parking. Tempe comprit trop tard ce qui se passait. Elle sentit une douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie dans son abdomen. Elle posa ses mains dessus. Elles se couvrirent de sang. « Booth, sauve moi » dit-elle dans un dernier soupir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_**Si James chante encore, coupez**_

_Au même moment_

Booth entendit un énorme son qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Son intuition lui disait d'accélérer, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Il courrait, courrait comme si il avait la mort aux trousses.

Il contourna la voiture de tempe, et là, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!

Elle était allongée sur le sol mouillé, le sang traversant sa chemise. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, non elle ne pouvait pas, être morte, pas comme ça. Il eut le réflexe de sentir son pouls. Il y en avait un, faible, mais il en avait un. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il appela le 911. Il lui parlait comme pour la faire revenir. Les secours allaient arriver, elle avait peut-être une chance.

- Tu ne peux pas me lâcher comme ça, t as vécu trop de choses pour finir comme ça, lui chuchota-t-il les larmes aux yeux. N'est pas ? Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner maintenant !

Il sentit une présence derrière lui. Sans lâcher Tempérance il tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon d'une arme tenu lui-même par une personne sombre.

-Lâchez-la tout de suite, agent Booth ! Il ne reste plus que vous est tout sera fini...

Booth essayait de comprendre qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette personne. Puis l'homme sans dire un mot de plus lui tira dessus. La balle effleura l'épaule de Booth, il hurla sous l'effet de la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, si il le faisait c'en étaient fini de Bones et de lui. La femme qui compte le plus au monde pour lui est en train de mourir dans ses bras et il ne peut rien faire !

-Elle ne vous a rien dis n'est pas ? Brave petite, très courageuse je dois l'avouer...

Il disait ça avec un sang froid et un détachement digne des plus grand psychopathe. Essayant de stopper le plus possible l'agresseur dans ces élans de « serial killeur », Booth articula avec peine :

-Pourquoi ?

Il lui tira une deuxième balle, cette fois dans la jambe. Soit il tirait comme un bleu, soit il faisait exprès pour le torturer.

-Et si je vous dis, je couvre tes arrières mon frère, quoiqu'il arrive...

Seeley malgré la douleur écarquilla les yeux, cette phrase il l'avait dit à une seule personne et s'en souviendrai toute sa vie.

-James !

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Vous voulez la suite ? Mdr**

**Si je suis contente de vous lorsque je rentrerais (hé oui je pars une semaine quelques part dans les montagnes) vous aurez la suite, alors n'oubliez pas le petit bouton juste en dessous, hihihi.**

**Un pitit bonjour au Bad boy ! Il se reconnaîtra tout seul ! (Merci mon dico pref')**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enfin de retour !!! Mdr**

**Alors la, je me serais attendu a un ou deux reviews, mais la !!! **

**J n'aurais jamais pensé que vous aimeriez ma fic de piètre écrivain de bas étages !**

**Lol Quand j'ai lu tout ça j'ai tourné comme une hélice en faisant des cris de joie (au grand dam de ma sœur). Bon faut dire aussi que je vous mets à chaque chapitre de me mettre des reviews... Bref je ne pense pas que ma vie vous intéresse tant que ca donc voila le 6eme chapitre tant attendu... Bonne lecture...et...n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Lol**

**Chapitre 6 :** _Get up please_

-Tout juste, vraiment que je serais parti sans te faire payer ce que tu nous a faits...

-T'es grillé et tu sais que ce qui c'est passé la bas ce...arghhhh... (Sa blessure lui fait mal XD) ce qui c'est passé la bas n'était pas de ma faute ni celle de Sam.

Puis la douleur trop omniprésente, autant physique que mentale, il tomba dans l'inconscience.  
Au loin les sirènes se rapprochaient, James n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour dire adieu à ce monde qu'il l'avait tant fait souffrir. Il jeta un dernier regard en direction des deux grands blessés et appuya son arme contre sa tempe. Il n'aurait jamais voulu que tout cela se termine comme ca. Une dernière larme roula sur sa joue et il appuya sur la détente.

Les premiers secours arrivèrent, ils se précipitèrent vers les deux corps des deux partenaires et les emmenèrent à l'hôpital. Pour James ce ne serait pas une ambulance, mais un convoi funéraire.

_1-2 heures plus tard__ à l'institut_

-Jack, t as bientôt terminé ? J'aimerai nettoyer les ossements ! S'impatienta Zack.

-Encore cette jolie petite larve et ils sont à toi. Répondit Jack

-Vous vous rendez compte, Brennan et Booth, ensemble, prenant leur petit déjeuner comme un couple normal...Dit Angéla, rêveuse.

-Tu ne sais rien de ce qui c'est passé chérie...

-Oui, mais a 9h le matin, Brennan avec Booth... Et en plus c'est lui qui a répondu sur son portable...Je l'ai toujours dit que...

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone qui se trouvait sur la plateforme. Elle posa sa planche a dessin et décrocha le combiné.

-Angéla Monténégro, Institut Jefferson.

-Bonjour, ici le Dr. Mclaudy, c'est bien vous la... meilleur amie du Dr. Brennan ?

-Heu...Oui...Pourquoi ?

-Hé bien, elle a été admise ainsi que l'agent Booth au service des urgences il y a une heure. M. Booth m'as dit de vous appelez dans un de ces moment de lucidité.

-Quoi ??? Comment ça dans un de ces moments de lucidité ?!!!

-Ils on été victime d'une « fusillade ». Si vous...allo ?...Vous êtes la ???

En effet, Angéla s'écroula brusquement retenue in extremis par Jack. Zack repris le téléphone et reprit la conversation que Angéla avait quittée quelques secondes plutôt. Apres avoir raccroché ils se mirent tous en route pour l'hôpital.

Une demi-heure plus tard les fouines attendaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, des nouvelles de leurs amis. Avalant café sur café, Jack n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond, devant les yeux rougis d'Angela.

-Jack, tu peux arrêter, s'il te plait ! Dit-elle dans soupir en se tenant la tête.

-Oui le bruit de tes pas est extrêmement agaçant ! Renchérit Zach.

-La ferme, Zack !!! Vociféra Jack.

-Hum... excusez-moi c'est vous Angéla Monténégro ?

Les trois fouines sursautèrent. Un homme en blouse blanche, sûrement le médecin qu'il leurs avait téléphoné. Il s'avança vers eux en leurs tendant la main.

-Comment vont-ils ??? S'empressa de demander Jack

-Hé bien l'agent Booth est sorti d'affaire. Il a reçu deux balles mais aucun organes vitaux n'a été touchés. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais ça va aller, Il restera juste encore cette nuit en observation. Tandis que pour le dr. Brennan c'est plus grave.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ??? Cria presque Angéla.

-Ella reçu une balle dans l'abdomen, si elle ne se réveille pas d'ici 24 heures... il n'y aura plus d'espoir...

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller les voir ???

-Oui mais ne faites pas long, ils ont besoin de repos.

Ils continuèrent à parler quelques instant de l'état de santé des deux patients.

Dans la chambre Booth est réveillé, l'esprit embrouillé par les anti-douleurs. Il regarde à sa droite et voit Bones couchée, ses cheveux auburn encadrant son visage. Elle était méconnaissable. Elle était d'habitude pleine de vie, le sourire aux lèvres, les joues toutes roses, mais là...Elle est étendue sur un lit d'hôpital, les bras le long du corps, les yeux clos, la bouche fermée et le teint pale, trop pale. Le « bip » de l'électrocardiogramme est pour Booth son seul repère dans le temps. Une larme se fraie péniblement un chemin le long de sa joue. Mais pourquoi ne lui a-t-elle rien dit. Elle est dans cet etat à cause de lui. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. La porte qui s'ouvre l'arrache à ses pensées et laisse apparaître les trois fouines qui entres timidement et se stoppent net à la vue de Bones.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Laisse échapper Angéla.

-Booth, Comment allez vous ? demande Jack.

-Ca va... articule-t-il sans détacher son regard de Tempérance.

-Que s'est il passé ?

-James il a voulu se venger, il a à moitié réussi... Quelle heure est-il ? Marmonne Booth.

-Presque 15h, pourquoi ?

-Il a dit que à 14h il y aurait quelque chose pour moi et Bones sur son bureau.

-Bon on va vous cherchez ça, Ange reste avec lui, on revient, dit jack tandis qu'il sort de la chambre avec Zack.

Angéla est avec un Booth désespéré. On dirait qu'il est entré dans une crise d'angoisse silencieuse. Décidant de ne pas le laisser se morfondre, elle essaie de savoir le pourquoi du comment.

-Booth, je ne dis pas que se faire tirer dessus ne vous déstabilise pas, mais vous avez entre guillemets l'habitude. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est Brennan ? Dit-elle avec le plus de douceur possible.

-Je...J'aurais du être la...Je l'ai laissée partir... Elle a été mêlée à mon passé et voila dans quel etat elle est...

-Vous l'avez laissée partir ?

-Oui...hum...je lui ais dis des choses que je ne pensais pas du tout et elle s'est vexée...

Angéla ne comprenant rien à son récit pour le moins décousu reste silencieuse. Les minutes passent et tous deux fixent Tempérance en attendant un signe de vie.

-Vous croyez qu'elle va se réveiller ?

-Booth ! Brennan est une battante ! Bien sur qu'elle va se réveillez ! Dit elle sans en être sur elle-même.

Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux. Ils ne l'avaient pas dit réellement, mais elle le sentait. Booth était fou de Brennan, c'était sur. Il avait besoin l'un de l'autre. Et si Tempe ne s'en sortait pas, il n'aurait sûrement pas la force de continuer. Puis chacun, perdus dans ces pensées se laissa gentiment emporter dans les bras de morphée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Zach et Hodgins arrivent avec la lettre qui les avait attendu depuis 14h sur le bureau de Bones. Jack réveilla Angéla et Booth et tendit la lettre à celui-ci. Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire à tout le monde.

_Cher agent Booth, _

_En ce moment vous devez être à l'hôpital, j en suis désolé, vraiment. Le dr. Brennan et moi devons normalement être au paradis. Ne vous demandez pas pourquoi vous avez survécu, c'était prévu. Maintenant vous savez ce que ça fait de ne plus avoir les personnes qu'on aime autour de soi. Vous allez souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert. En tuant Sam il y a quelque année, vous m'avez volé tout ce qui me restait. J'espère que contrairement a moi, vous arriverez a faire le deuil de votre partenaire. _

_James McWalsh._

-Que s'est-il passé il y a quelque années ? demande Jack

-Hé bien...hum... J'étais sniper et ...

**Alors que c'est il passé il y a quelques années ? Va-t-elle survivre ???? La suite très bientôt !!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**MERCI !! Toutes vos reviews me font super plaisir et me donne le courage d'écrire les tonnes de chapitres qui vont suivre. Lol. **

**Chapitre 7 :**_Comes with me_

-Que s'est-il passé il y a quelque années ? demande Jack

-Hé bien...hum... J'étais sniper et ...

Angéla voyant que cela est trop dur de leur raconter ce qui c'est passé, le coupe et suggère aux fouines de l'accompagner faire un tour dans les couloirs histoire de pouvoir rester seule un moment avec Brennan.

-Sweetie, peut être que tu m'entends, s'il te plait ne nous abandonne pas, ne l'abandonne pas, dit-elle en pensant à l'agent. Tu as vécu trop de choses pour finir comme ça. Tu dois être forte pour nous et pour lui. Courage chérie.

Elle se lève lui dépose un baiser sur le front et quitte de la chambre. Elle rejoint les trois autres dans la petite cafete. Puis Jack reçoit un appel de Cam qui leur ordonne de rentrer à l'institut pour finir leur travail. Soupirant, les trois fouines se lève et partent tandis que Booth regagne sa chambre.

Il passe l'après-midi à tourner en rond tantôt sortant de la pièce comme pour échapper a la vérité ou zappant les chaînes de télévision mais rien ne parvient à le calmer. Vers 19h on lui apporte un repas qu'il repousse, il n'a vraiment pas la tête a ça. Même le pudding prévu pour le dessert ne lui donne pas d'appétit. Il est étendu sur son lit les bras croisé derrière la tête, son esprit perdu dans son passé. Il tourne la tête et voit Tempe, elle n'a même pas changé de position. Il se penche vers elle tant qu'il le peut et lui prend sa main. Il commence à lui parler, il lui parle, lui raconte plein de choses sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il lui tient juste compagnie. Puis fatigué par les événements de la journée, il s'endort sans s'en même s'en rendre compte.

« Mais qu'est qui c'est passé, quel heure est-il ??? » songe Tempe tandis qu'elle ouvre délicatement les yeux. Elle regarde autour d'elle, non aucun souvenir d'être arriver ici. Il règne dans la pièce un silence le plus total, elle sent qu on lui tient la main, elle tourne la tête, et là son cœur loupe un battement. Malgré la pénombre elle parvient à reconnaître son partenaire dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle essaie de le réveiller mais elle n'y arrive pas, elle lui secoue le bras. Il se sort de ses rêves dans un sursaut. Il la regarde comme si elle c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait

-Bones ! Vous êtes réveillée ??? Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Ca va, mais qu'est ce qu'on fait la ??? Lui répond elle la voix a moitié endormie.

-On s'est fait tiré dessus...

-Par qui ?

-Le frère d'un ancien sniper...James McWalsh

-Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-...

-Surtout si vous n'êtes pas prêt...Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut...

-Non c'est à cause de moi que vous êtes là, je vous le dois. Nous étions dans le golf et j'étais dans la même unité que Sam, le frère de James, et...

_**Flash Back**_

_Ils étaient couchés sur une colline. Le bruit des missiles était la seule chose qu'ils entendaient. La chaleur les écrasait. Booth, Sam, le sergent et deux autres soldats étaient les derniers survivant de leurs unité. Ils avaient été envoyés sur le front. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule échappatoire quelqu'un devait sortir pour leurs laisser une chance. Booth se mit à ramper pour sortir mais Sam lui attrapa le bras._

_- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça !_

_-C'est moi qui y vais, comme ça tu pourras rentrer chez toi._

_-Tu vas avoir un fils, il aura besoin de toi !_

_-Sam..._

_- On n'a pas le choix..._

_-Je couvre tes arrières quoiqu'il arrive, mon frère._

_Booth l'étreignit et Sam le regarda une dernière fois. Il sortit en hurlant et tira des balles partout devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sous les balles. Le reste de l'unité était déjà parti. Quand Booth se retourna, il vit son meilleur ami étendu dans la poussière du désert._

_« Merci Sam » dit-il._

_**Fin du flash back**_

-Et quand on est rentré, James m'a accusé de ne pas avoir sauver son frère. Et pourtant... c'était... c'était mon meilleur ami.

-Booth ce n'était de votre faute.

Comme réponse, il hocha simplement la tête en serrant les lèvres. Il lui serra la main en lui souriant. Il savait au fond de lui qu'elle serait toujours la pour lui. Il vint même à se demander ce qu'il se serait passé si elle n'avait pas existé. Il n'arriva pas à y répondre. Non ce serait complètement différent.

Le lendemain matin, nos deux partenaires son encore endormis quand l'infirmière leur apporte le petit déjeuner. Elle dépose les plateaux sur une table et ressort. Prenant soin d'informer les fouines qui attendait dans le couloir qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

-CHERIIIIIIIIIIE !!!!!

-Bonjour Ange.

-Comment te sens tu ?  
-Ca va ...

-Vous nous avez fait très peur Dr. Brennan

-Merci Zach.

Ils continuent a discuter tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'une horde de médecin arrivent dans la chambre et leurs prient de partir ainsi qu'à Booth.

-Alors vous sortez quand ? demande Booth en re-intégrant sa chambre.

-Il m'ont dit dans 2 jours mais cette après midi je suis dehors. Et vous ?

-J'ai plus qu'à signer la décharge et je suis libre.

-C'est pas juste !

-Bones, soyez raisonnable, pour une fois, vous n'êtes pas en état de sortir, vous êtes sortie du coma cette nuit !!

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, moi je sors, vous, vous restez, et a midi je vous apporterais du Wong-Fuu.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux de tueur et il lui sourit. Un sourire qui voulait tous dire et qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis deux ans. De quoi devenir accro !

Apres avoir signer la décharge, il sort de l'hôpital et rentre chez lui. Il a une semaine de congé devant lui. Il ne sait même pas si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle... D'un coté, il est heureux de quitter enfin cet hôpital, mais de l'autre Bones est a l'hôpital et lui il n'y est plus.

« Mince, déjà midi ». Il prend les clés de son SUV et se précipite chez Sid. Puis les paquets de nourriture dans les bras, il entre en trombe dans l'hôpital, trop impatient de revoir SA Bones.

-Désolé du retard... dit-il tout essoufflé.

-C'est rien...Oh... Du Wong-Fuu !!

-Oui, Sid vous salue bien...

-Comment les infirmières vous on laisser passer avec tous ça ??

-J' ai un charme ravageur...

Ils commencent à parler comme n'importe quel couple normal. Non, eux ils n'étaient pas normaux. Ce qui les unit est bien plus qu'un simple amitié ou un amour ordinaire. Elle est Bones, il est Booth, rien que ça c'est déjà unique.

-Non mais vous êtes encore la vous et c'est quoi toutes ces cochonneries ! Vocifère une infirmière en entrant dans la chambre

-En, effet Booth, quel charme ! Ne put s'empêcher Tempe.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, vous reviendrez ce soir ou demain matin.

Sur ce, elle fait sortir Booth de la chambre et referme la porte derrière eux. Booth ressort de l'hôpital, pensif. Il sait que Bones ne va pas supporter de rester enfermée. Soudain, une idée géniale lui vint à l'esprit. Bones ne sera jamais d'accord. Tant pis il verrait bien le moment venu.

**Alors c'est quoi son idée ??? Je vais pas vous en dire plus, peut etre que vous avez compris...ou pas...hum la suite tres bientot et ...don't forget the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alors ça vous plait toujours ? Oui ? Non ?**

**En tout cas on dirait vu les reviews que vous me posté !**

**M-E-R-C-I !!!**

**Donc voila le chapitre 8 avec la fameuse idée de l'agent du FBI le plus sexy de la planète ! XD...hum**

**Chapitre 8 :** _A Small journey_

Sur un fond de foreigner, Booth roulait le sourire aux lèvres en direction de son appartement. Il lui fallait prendre quelques affaires. Attendre jusqu'au milieu de la nuit allait être long. Mais son plan secret ne pourrait tenir que si il faisait sombre. Apres avoir réunis quelques habits, il se dirige vers le bâtiment du FBI. Il entre dans le bâtiment, puis s'apprête à entrer dans son bureau quand il se fait stopper par Cullen, son chef.

-Booth, que faites vous la ? Je vous croyais à l'hôpital !

-Oui, mais je suis sorti vers une heure, monsieur.

-Bien, alors vous allez aller à la balistique, il vont vous montrer les balles qui...

-C'est que...

-Qui on extraite de la voiture de votre partenaire, quoi ?

-J'ai pris congé pour la fin de la semaine, je pars dans le nevada.

-Oh, et pour l'enquête je fais quoi, moi ?!!!

-Je m'en occuperai des mon retour.

-Bon, c'est bien parce que vous vous êtes fait tirer dessus.

-Bien, monsieur, merci.

-Ne croyez pas que c'est pour vous faire plaisir.

Il hocha la tête et entra dans son bureau. Il ne lui restait plus qu'attendre une heure convenable pour retourner à l'hôpital. Il triture ses clés, regarde sa montre, puis re-triture ses clés, il n'en peut plus d'attendre.

Plus que 2 petites heures, et il vivrait les meilleures vacances de sa vie ou se prendrait un énorme râteau...

----- 2h plus tard -----

Il regarde sa montre 23h27, c'était l'heure de partir la chercher. Il prend ses clés, emporte une blouse blanche avec lui et part pour l'hôpital. Dans la voiture, il tape nerveusement ses doigts sur le volant. Dans quelques minutes lui et sa Bones seraient... Stop !!! On rembobine, sa Bones ??? « Non Booth, arrête le café, tu ne l'aimes pas, enfin pas à la folie...C'est juste...Une amie...très proche et si tout va bien nous allons juste passé trois jours de petites vacances...enfin...je crois...hum » Songea Booth tandis que la structure imposante de l'hôpital apparaissait devant ses yeux.

_**James Bond thème (XD)**_

Booth arpente les couloirs le plus discrètement possible, prenant soin de faire aucun bruit pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il marche vite, quand au détour d'un couloir, deux infirmiers passe, il se plaque contre le mur, ce qui est assez stupide vu qu'il a une blouse blanche. Heureusement il ne fait pas de bruit, et ils passent leur chemin. Son entraînement de sniper peut s'avérer très utile en civil. Il marche à pas de loups pour finalement arriver devant la chambre 203. Il regarde à gauche, puis à droite. Rien, la voie est libre. Il met la main sur la poignée, jette un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, et ouvre la porte.

_**Stoppez la musique**_

Il s'introduit discrètement à l'intérieur et là un magnifique spectacle s'offre à lui, si bien qu'il ose à peine bouger. Tempe est endormie, le visage serein. Quelques mèches de cheveux caresse son visage éclairée juste par la lumière des étoiles qui filtre par la fenêtre. Il s'avance vers elle et la secoue doucement.

-Bones, chuchote il, réveillez vous !

-Laissez moi dormir... (En disant cela elle se tourne sur le coté.)

-Allez, réveillez vous ! Je vous emmène en week-end !

-De quoi ? Quel heure est il ? dit elle la voix encore endormie.

-Debout je vous expliquerais dans la voiture...

Sur ce, il prit les quelques affaires de Bones qui étaient dans la chambre, et tous deux ils sortirent vite de l'hôpital. Il lui aida à s'asseoir dans la voiture, et ils prirent la route pour le fin fond du Nevada. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passe à cause de son réveil en plein milieu de la nuit, Tempe regarde autour d'elle sans rien n'y comprendre.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Demande-t-elle.

-Ma très chère Bones, je vous emmène dans le Nevada !!

-Je vous demande pardon ???

-Je vous emmène en week-end dans la maison familiale.

-...

-Vous savez ce que c'est un week-end quand même !

-C'est la ou la plupart des gens prenne le temps de se relaxer après une semaine chargée...

-Bien, nous avons eu une semaine TRES chargée don nous allons nous relaxer !

-...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment avez-vous fait ?

-De quoi ?

-Pour venir à minuit à l'hôpital sans vous faire remarquer...

-Bah...heu...Au Fbi, il y avait quelques blouses de réserve, alors...

-C'est pas vrai, éclate elle de rire, on va ou déjà ? Nevada ?

-Oui

-Mais y à des heures de routes !!!!!!!

-Justement profiter en pour dormir...

Il allume l'auto radio et laissa sa partenaire retrouver son sommeil qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Le lendemain matin à l'institut_

-Son portable ne répond pas et l'hôpital ne sait pas ou elle est passée !!!

-T'inquiète pas Ange, on va la retrouver...

-Il faut appeler Booth !

-Je pense que se serait mieux Cullen...

-Pourquoi Jack ?

-Parce que Booth ne doit pas être dans les parages et s'il y est, il doit être au F.B.I.

-Tu as raison, je l'appelle

Elle prend le téléphone placé sur la plateforme et appelle le chef de Booth.

-Cullen

-Bonjour, ici Angéla Monténégro, excusez moi mais vous savez si le dr. Brennan est passé au Fbi ce matin ?

-Non pas vu désolé...

-Et l'agent Booth ?

-Il est en week-end dans le Nevada, enfin à ce qu'il m'a dit

-Quoi ? Ou dans le Nevada

-Ben une petite ville au cœur des montagnes, bon je vous laisse.

Sur ce il raccrocha, laissant Jack avec des conspiration plein la tête, il venait d'à peu près comprendre ce qu'Angéla n'avait même pas remarqué.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Demanda pensivement Ange.

-Tu sais, bébé, je crois que je sais où elle est

-Comment ça ? Et tu mas laissé appeler Cullen !!!

-Du calme, il a bien dit une petite ville du Nevada ?

-Bah oui et alors ?

-Si elle est dans les hauteurs il n'y pas de réseau donc elle ne peut pas répondre !

-Non...Tu crois que ?...JE LE SAVAIS !!!

-Attends, c'est pas sur

-Trop tard mon chou, il faut que je mène mon enquête

**La suite le plus vite possible mais comme les cours ont recommencé, il va falloir attendre ce week-end ! XD Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ou si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas !!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vos reviews me font super plaisir, vraiment. J'espère que la suite ne va pas vous décevoir !**

**Donc voici le chapitre 9, je ne sais pas si tout leur petit week-end ****en amoureux ****en amis (hum) sera dans ce chapitre, mais je ne pense pas. **

**(Je vais vous faire languir !! gnark gnark) XD**

**Bon je vous laisse tranquillement savourer leur petit week-end et l'hystérie d'Angéla... lol**

**PS : Chris merci, effectivement, en une nuit ça va pas être possible...Oups, mais oublions ce « petit » détail, on va dire que pour eux 4000km il vont les faire en une nuit (oui, fainéante comme je suis, j ai la flemme de tout changer...mdr)**

**Chapitre 10 :** _Let's go !!_

_ColdPlay - The Scientist_

Il devait être bientôt 10h30 quand ils aperçoivent les premières montagnes. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas envie, Booth réveille sa partenaire. Elle ouvre ses yeux regarde un peu autour d'elle. Un magnifique paysage les entoure. Le soleil vient à peine de sortir de derrière les sommets.

-Vous avez roulez toute la nuit ?

-Oui mais dans 20minutes nous y sommes, regardez on voit déjà les montagnes...

-Oui, c'est magnifique, je sais que vous m'emmenez dans un endroit qui vous tiens à cœur, vous faites tous a faits comme les peuples premiers, ils...

-Ca veut dire, merci ?

-Oui... Je... Ca nous fera du bien après ce qui c'est passé...

-Oui, je crois aussi...Au fait ne vous en faites pas au cas ou, mais dans le village ou nous allons, les gens sont très...chaleureux.

Ils continuent à parler, jusqu'à ce qui entre dans le village Whisper Creek. Déjà, Booth reconnaît cet endroit que son cœur affectionnait tant. Un petit village de presque 200 habitant, niché au pied des montagnes. Tout le monde se connaît, et personne n'est exclu. Le genre d'endroit que quand on le quitte on a les larmes au coin des yeux. Il gare son SUV et ils sortent de la voiture.

-On se croirait dans un album de Lucky Luke !

-Bones, vous connaissez Lucky Luke ? Vous m'impressionnez, vraiment¨

- Je ne suis pas inculte à ce point !

-Allez savoir...

-Hééééé !!

Ils décident de d'abord aller boire une petite bière au saloon. Ils entrent et là, tout le monde se retourne et les fixes comme si ils avaient cambriolé une banque.

-C'est pas vrai ?!! Seeley !! Toi, ici, crie une personne en venant faire une accolade à l'agent.

-Salut vieux frère, toujours en forme Bill !

-T'as décidé de rentrer au bercail ???

-Non, je passe juste quelques de vacances au ranch avec une...heu...amie.

-Tu m'en diras tant...On a oublié de faire les présentations je crois...Bill O'brien.

-Tempérance Brennan, répondit-elle.

-Elle est ma...partenaire.

-(Ils regardent les deux partenaires d'un air suspicieux) Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Deux whisky maison, s'il te plait.

-Mais Booth...

-Bones, ici, c'est whisky !

Rapidement une petite troupe entoure nos deux héros. Prenant des nouvelles de Seeley et accessoirement les invitants au bal de l'hiver qui aurait lieu dans deux jours. Après ces retrouvailles, les deux amis partent en direction du ranch que Seeley a hérité de sa famille.

Il entre dans la maison. Elle trouve ça charmant, simple, mais charmant. Un vrai petit paradis, une grande cheminée au salon, les murs entièrement boisés, des photos de famille partout d'ailleurs,elle reconnaît tout de suite son partenaire riant au éclats au coté des son frère sur une photo.

-Bon, il faut allez faire des courses pour ce week-end, vous venez ?

-Si ça vous dérange pas, j aimerais rester ici, le temps de prendre mes...marques

-Comme vous voulez, à tout a l'heure.

Il sort et ferme la porte. Elle entend la voiture démarrer et aussi un autre son. Elle se rend compte que ce n'est que son portable.

-Brennan.

-Aaaaa ma chérie...Tu as du réseau ??

-Une barre...Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu partais !

-Désolé, je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

-Tu es ou ?

-Dans le Nevada, bon je te laisse à très bientôt.

Angéla ne bouge plus, d'ailleurs ça commence à inquiéter Jack.

-Heu...bébé, ça va ?

-ELLE EST AVEC BOOOOOOTH !!!

-Mais comment tu sais ??

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle était dans le Nevada, tu pense a ce que je pense ?

-Qu'ils vont enfin conclure ?

-Mais non, enfin aussi, mais il l'a emmené en week-end !! C'est comme un engagement !

-Calme-toi, ça veut peux être rien dire pour eux, tu les connais.

-Oui, je sais, mais il l'aime et il lui fait trop d'effet, il va forcement se passer quelque chose !!!!

Angéla continue ses suppositions au plus grand désespoir de Jack. Le pauvre, il n'allait pas avoir la tâche facile ses prochains jours.

Booth se gara devant la petite épicerie et entra, il regarde distraitement les boites de conserve disposé sur les étagères. Le propriétaire qu'il connaît bien l'apostrophe.

-T'es sur que ça va ? Demande l'épicier

-De quoi ?

-D'habitude tu prend le premier truc qui te tombe sous la main la tu hésite...

-C'est que j'ai mon amie avec moi alors je dois bien choisir

Voyant le regard de l'épicier s'illuminer, il s'aperçoit que sa langue a fourcher. Trop tard, il sait qu'il va avoir droit à un flot interminable de question.

-J'en étais sur ! Josiiiiiiie viens voir ! Hurle-t-il à sa femme.

-J'arrive, lui répond elle.

-Alors raconte !

-Mais en fait ce n'est pas... (Interrompu par Josie) Salut ça va ?

-Seeley, c'est bon de te revoir ! Ca fait quoi deux ans ?

-Ouais...

-Seeley était en train de me dire qu'il a une fiancée !!!

-Heu...Non en fait je...

-C'est pas vrai ! Bill avait raison ! Il faut que j'appelle

-Mais non ! Tente Booth une dernière fois.

-Vous venez les deux au bal j'espère !!

Sachant qu'il n'arrivera pas à lui faire rentrer dans la tête que Bones n'est pas sa fiancée, il acquiesce et sort du magasin. Il sait que tout le monde va savoir. « Je vais me faire tuer je le sens... »

**Voila il est un peu court mais je savais pas trop ou coupé et je commence à avoir des crampes dans les doigts ! Alors va-t-il se faire tuer par Bones ? Hihihi la suite bientôt ! Lol Laissez vos reviews !!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pour vous faire plaisir (enfin peut être), mes chers reviewveurs, je vous mets le chapitre 10, les choses vont évoluer, enfin je vous en dis pas plus... donc... Bonne lecture**

**Et bien sur si vous avez des commentaires... submit reviews ! Lol**

**Chapitre ****10: ** We are friends or more...

_Scorpions - Still loving you_

Il marchait le long des petits commerces de Whisper Creek. Tout le monde le saluait et le félicitait pour ses fiançailles. Les nouvelles vont vite, beaucoup trop vite. Bones va être furieuse. Si il disait à tout le monde que Tempe n'était pas sa fiancée, cela allait être un carnage comme quoi il leur avait menti. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il arrive à faire accepter à Bones de jouer pour 3 jours sa fiancée. Mission impossible me direz vous, pas si sur. Une image lui a déjà traversé l'esprit, il n'attend plus que le bon endroit et le bon moment pour la concrétiser, même si elle risque de piquer une crise, cela vaut le coup d'essayer.

Il retourne dans son SUV, met en route le moteur et repars en direction du ranch.

Une fois arrivé, il ouvre la porte, pose ses clés et crie « Bones, je suis rentré ». On se croirait dans ses films où il y a des parfaites petites familles heureuses. Le papa rentre à la maison, la mère l'accueil avec un baiser et les enfants courent et sautent dans les bras de leur père. Mais là, pas d'enfants, pas de mariage, même pas de baiser. En fait c'est tout le contraire, quand il arrive, il voit Bones qui l'attend les bras croisé, le regard dur.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez été faire !!

-De quoi parlez vous ?

-Une certaine Josie a appelé !

-Oh non pas déjà, se dit il pour lui-même. Hum... Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Vous le savez très bien.

-Bon, écoutez Bones, on en parlera plus tard, un délicieux poulet attend d'être cuit...

-Mais...

-Pas de mais

Elle fait sa tête de Bones pas contente et il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, ce qui calme un peu Bones. « Si il me dit pas la vérité, son poulet va lui arriver en pleine tête... ». Il va dans la cuisine, elle le suit. Elle veut savoir la vérité. Il prépare le repas pendant qu'elle met la table.

-Bon, vous allez me le dire, nom d'un chat !

-Nom, d'un chien Bones, pas d'un chat.

-Mais c'est pareil ! Qu'est ce que vous avez été raconté ?

-Mais rien, ça a commencé a jaser partout, ils vous ont pris pour ma petite amie et de fil en aiguille, ma fiancée.

-Mais, il vous faut leur dire la vérité !!!

Il soupire et se retourne, Bones était vraiment encore plus nul qu'il le pensait dans les rapports humains.

-Si je leurs dit, ils vont me traité de menteur et vont plus jamais me parlé...

-Mais on va quand même pas faire semblant, on ne peut pas !!

-Oh que si !

Sans rien dire de plus, et sans réfléchir, il l'attrape par les hanches, l'adosse violement contre le mur et plaque ses lèvres contres les siennes. L'empêchant avec son corps de pouvoir bouger. Il l'embrasse comme il en avait toujours rêvé, sans retenue, sans gêne. Cela n'a même pas l'aire de déplaire à Tempe, elle répond à son baiser avec une ardeur inattendue. On dirait que les heures passent mais il n'est question que de secondes. Puis, il la relâche, le cœur battant, la respiration saccadée. Il plonge son regard de braise dans le sien.

-Vous voyez qu'on le peut...

Il retourne à ses fourneaux tandis qu'elle est toujours appuyée contre le mur. Elle se sent tellement bizarre, si bien qu'elle monte à l'étage dans la seule chambre. Elle s'asseye sur le lit, elle a des frissons qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien. Non tout sauf ça, pas pour lui, pas maintenant. « Non Tempe, c'est juste...une réaction normale... Même si... » Pense-t-elle.

Elle a envie de hurler comme une folle, elle ne sait même pas si elle est heureuse. Bien sur qu'elle avait aimé, adoré l'embrasser mais s'il avait fait juste pour la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute, c'était tout a fait son genre, quoique.

«Seeley, Seeley tu viens de tout foutre en l'air elle ne voudra plus te parler...Non mais quel con je suis !!! » se dit il. Pourquoi les choses n'étaient elles pas plus simples. Il l'aurait embrassé, puis dis qu'elle l'aimait et elle lui aurait répondu. Mais non il fallait toujours qu'elle complique les choses. Même si sur ce coup, c'est lui qui avait fait une grosse bêtise.

Il n'avait qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était, même si cela devait être dur. Il entend les pas de Bones qui descend l'escalier. Booth respire a fond, calme, il faut que tu restes calme. Elle entre dans la cuisine et s'asseye à la table.

-J'espère que vous avez faim je me suis donner beaucoup de peine...lui dit il

-Je...hum...pense que ça devrait aller...

Un silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce. Chacun ne sachant que dire après ce qui c'était passé.

-Hum, nous allons le faire Booth, Dit Bones sur d'elle.

-Pardon ?

-Nous sommes partenaires, je n'ai qu'à voir ça comme une mission de plus.

-Merci, Bones.

-A une condition...

-Laquelle ?

-Ne m'appelez plus Bones !

-Oh c'est dur ce que vous me demandez, mais c'est d'accord.

Ils se sourient et reprennent une conversation tout à fait normale. Non vraiment rien ne pourrait les séparer à part la mort. Certes ils étaient comme chien et chat, mais c'était leur équilibre, leur nature. Deux personnes comme eux. Ils y avaient forcement des étincelles comme des doux moments.

-En tout cas vous embrassez très bien. Lui dit-il comme pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Merci... Vous aussi.

-Juste tout ce qui se passe ici ne passe pas la porte de la maison, s'il vous plait.

-Vous pensez à Angéla ?

-Entre autre.

Ils se sourient encore. Un sourire complice qu'il partageait depuis 2ans. Cela avait été dur au départ, mais il était devenu de vrais amis et aujourd'hui peut être plus.

**Voila !! Perso j ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, allez savoir pourquoi XD Vous avez aimé ??**

**Le prochain va être encore plus... faut que je me calme mdr **


	11. Chapter 11

**Aaaaa le chapitre 11 est la !! Mdr **

**Merci pour tout vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir de voir que vous appréciez mon histoire. Ce chapitre sera peux être moins chargé en rebondissement, mais le prochain...**

**Enfin il vous faut déjà lire celui la... Bon je vais vous laisser profiter tranquillement de ce chapitre 11...lol gros bisous a tous et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 11** _How to know if she loves me?_

_James Blunt – you're beautiful_

L'après-midi c'était déroulé tranquillement avec quelques fous rires et quelques prises de bec mais vous me direz qu'entre eux c'est normal. Il y avait eu un petit moment de tension au vu des événements qui c'était produit le matin. Ils avaient fait un peu d'ordre dans la maison. Maintenant il est près de 17h et ils se préparent pour un pique-nique au bord d'un lac de montagne qu'ils atteindront à pieds.

-Booooooones vous êtes prête ? Crie-t-il à travers toute la maison.

-Oui, c'est bon je descends. (Elle dévale les marches) Voila je suis prête.

-Bien alors en route.

Ils étaient habillés comme deux baroudeurs. Enorme chaussures de marches, polaires car la soirée serait fraîche et un énorme sac a dos que Booth s'était gentiment proposé de porter. Ils sortent de la maison et partent en direction du lac. Booth connaissait le chemin par cœur, chaque fois qu'il venait en vacances chez sa grand-mère, il y montait avec son frère. Après presque une heure de marche, ils arrivent au bord du lac. Le soleil s'est déjà réfugié derrière les montagnes et le ciel s'embrase.

-C'est vraiment...magnifique...Lui souffle-t-elle tandis qu'ils s'asseyent dans l'herbe.

-Oui, dans une demie heure, nous verrons les étoiles. Bon je vais faire un feu et nous allons griller nos cervelas.

-Nos quoi ?

-Cervelas, c'est des saucisses si vous préféré, préparez votre bâton.

Il part ramasser quelques branches et commence à les disposer pour faire un feu pendant que Tempe taille son bâton en forme de pointe. Ils discutent tranquillement tandis que la nuit commence à tomber. Les flammes commencent à danser leurs yeux. Ils peuvent enfin commencer à déguster le repas bien mérité.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils discutent encore, le ventre plein. Ils restent au coin du feu couchés nonchalamment sur l'herbe. Têtes l'une a coté de l'autre et épaule contre épaule (leurs corps sont chacun dans un sens). Les étoiles commencent à apparaître dans le ciel. Chacun se tait devant la beauté de ce spectacle. Les deux sont pensifs, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Booth pense à Bones et Tempe pense à sa famille. Cette soirée lui rappelle tant de souvenirs. Il voit bien que quelque chose ne va pas et pourtant elle ne dit rien. Il sait qu'il ne faut pas insister si il veut qu'elle lui parle. Les minutes passent, tranquillement. Puis, timidement elle lui parle.

-Booth...

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je pensais à ma mère... J'aimerais tant pouvoir la revoir... Et le fait qu'elle soit...

-Je sais, Tempérance.

-Vous voyez, ça me manque de ne pas savoir si elle m'aime et ou elle est...

-Donnez moi votre main...

Surprise elle s'exécute. Il prend sa main dans la sienne et la dirige vers le ciel. Et avec son doigts, il pointe différentes étoiles jusqu'à formé « Mum ». Elle regarde et pourtant ne comprend pas, il le voit dans son regard. Mais il reste la, en attendant patiemment qu'elle s'ouvre à lui, comme tant de foi auparavant.

-Je... Je ne comprends pas...

-Qu'elle soit n'importe où, elle vous aime et je suis sur qu'elle vraiment fière de vous...

-Vous croyez ?

-J'en suis sur.

Ils se regardent puis après un court instant, ils décident de rentrer. La température et l'obscurité aidant, cette décision était plus facile à prendre. Ils replient la couverture, éteignent le feu et se remettent en marche pour le ranch.

Une heure plus tard, ils aperçoivent déjà le ranch, faut dire que ça va plus vite de descendre que de monter. Une fois devant la porte, ils enlèvent leurs chaussures et se précipitent à l'intérieur. Booth se dépêche d'allumer un feu dans le foyer et s'asseye à coté de Bones sur le canapé.

-Pourquoi on ne se tutoie pas ?? Lui demande-t-il.

-Bah...Je sais pas...par habitude je suppose...

-Bon alors je vous propose que l'on se tutoie

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben on est amis non ? Des vrais amis se tutoient...

-D'accord, alors v... tu es prêt pour demain ?

-Oui il nous faut juste des vêtements élégants mais on s'en occupera demain.

-Oui, bon c'est pas tout ça mais je suis très fatiguée, je dors où ?

-Il y a un seule lit donc je te propose d'y dormir moi je dormirais ici.

-Hors de question. C'est moi qui dors ici. Tu es chez toi.

-Tu es mon invitée, alors... Bonne nuit !

Voyant qu'elle n'arrivera pas à le convaincre, elle monte à l'étage et va se coucher. Tandis que Booth essaie de se caller dans le canapé. Ses pieds dépassent d'une quinzaine de centimètre. Non, vraiment, il aurait du dormir dans le lit.

Elle était dans le lit couchée les bras croisé derrière la tête. Elle venait vraiment de passer une semaine de folie. D'abord il y avait eu ces menaces de mort, puis la nuit chez Booth. Apres Deux nuit à l'hôpital et ensuit le départ pour le nevada. Et puis, ce baiser... Comment l'oublier... Il n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner dans la tête, lui la plaquant contre le mur, elle ne n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en profiter. D'habitude elle lui aurait sûrement envoyé une baffe, mais elle n'avait pas pu. Elle ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais il n'y était pas arrivée. Et demain, ils allaient être « fiancés ». Ca lui paraissait bizarre, ils avaient déjà fait ça, certes, mais la c'était différent. Mais Bon comme on dit, demain est un autre jour...

**Voila c'est un peu court, mais j'étais un peu obligée de couper ici... Laissez vos reviews et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas !! Bizoo a tous !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aaaaa on avance de plus en plus !! Chapitre 12... Merci, merci et re-merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir, d'ailleurs je vais y répondre ci-dessous. Bref bonne lecture à vous tous !!**

**Cris :** Oui je suis suisse, et fière de l'être !! Lol, T'as vu ça au cervelas ou dans ma bio ?lol

**Chapitre 12 ** _ The Big day_

-Mais quelle connerie...Aie...J'aurais mieux fait de dormir dans le lit.

Booth n'avait presque pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Le canapé n'était vraiment pas confortable. Il s'était tourné et retourné toute la nuit, mais rien à faire. Il ne passerait pas une nuit de plus dans ce canapé. Les heures avaient passé si lentement, presque toutes les deux minutes il avait regardé sa montre, mais ça n'aidait pas le temps à passer plus vite. Heureusement le soleil commencer à monter dans le ciel. Soudain il entend des pas, et quelqu'un qui baille comme un ours. Il lève la tête, et voit une espèce de grosse touffe de cheveux marcher dans le vide, il se lève encore pour mieux voir. Ah non, c'est Bones. C'est hilarant, mais en même temps, elle est choue quand elle est a moitié endormie. Puis il se rend comte « M ! Je suis en caleçon !! Qu'est ce que je fais mais qu'est ce que je fais ?!! » Pense-t-il. Il l'entend s'approcher de lui. Il remet vite sa couverture sur lui et fait semblant de ronfler. Elle regarde pendant un moment puis décide d'aller faire le petit déjeuner. Il l'entend ouvrir et refermer les armoires. Il sort du canapé et se dépêche de monter à l'étage et enfile vite une chemise et un pantalon. Quand il redescend, il voit Bones entrer de secouer la couverture sous laquelle il était il y a quelques secondes encore. Mais où est-il ? Semble-t-elle se demander. Comme un gamin, il va derrière elle et crie sans ses oreilles.

-BOOOOOOONJOUUUUUUUUR

-AAAAAAAAh, mais t'es malade !!

-Non, je suis de bonne humeur !

-Tu n'es qu'un gamin.

-Mais, c'était pour te réveiller...

-Pff...

Il lui sourit comme à son habitude, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il déjeune tranquillement et il est temps d'aller faire des essayages pour le bal du soir. Il prenne la voiture, Booth au volant. Ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes. Encore une fois elle avait essayer de protester, et encore une fois il lui avait dis non.

_Pretty Woman_

Une fois arriver en ville, il vont dans un des seuls magasin d'habits du coin. Elle choisit pour lui, il choisi pour elle. Pour elle, une magnifique robe noire avec des volants et des paillette et pour lui un costard noire à la James Bond, vraiment très classe.

Ils entrent dans les cabines, se changent et ressortent et se mettent en face de l'immense miroir.

-Ca me parait un peu trop...comment dire ? Dit-elle tout en se regardant.

-Non c'est juste parfait ! Par contre moi, ce noeud papillon... Je préférais chemise ouverte.

-C'est un bal habillé, non ?

-Bah...Oui

-Bon alors c'est ce qu'il te faut.

-Deuxième choix ?

-Ok

Ils retournent dans les cabines et revêtissent les seconds habits qu'ils avaient choisi l'un pour l'autre. Cette fois une robe pourpre sombre toujours avec des volant mais cette fois sans bretelle et pour lui c'est un costard chemise ouverte mais avec un mouchoir dans la poche et beaucoup mieux adapté a sa carrure.

-Tout compte fait chemise ouverte c'est pas mal du tout.

-Bones, tu es... Magnifique, vraiment !

-Merci, par contre je préfère la première. Je vais la prendre un peu plus longue j'ai vu qu'il l'avait,

-Bon, je crois qu'on a trouvé notre bonheur !

-Oui, je crois aussi.

Ils passent à la caisse et sortent du magasin. Il se dirige vers le saloon. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'asseyent à une table. Tout de suite les quelques femmes de la table d'à coté viennent vers nos deux « fiancés ».

-Au fait, il y a une sorte de coutume ou toutes les femmes et tous les hommes se retrouvent séparément et se rejoignent le soir directement au bal, dit l'une d'entre elles.

-Oui comme ça nous pouvons nous préparer tranquillement sans que ces messieurs ne nous dérangent.

Tempe se retourne vers Booth pour lui demander son avis.

-Vas-y, chérie, comme ça tu pourras faire mieux connaissances avec tout le monde.

-Mais Bo...Seeley, je veux pas te laisser seul.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tous les hommes viennent au saloon cet après midi. Renchérit une fille

-Bon, d'accord, répond elle

-Bien rendez vous à deux heures devant l'épicerie, prenez votre robe avec vous.

Elles leurs disent au revoir et ressortent. Bones se tournent vers Booth. En voyant ces yeux, il comprend tout de suite ce qui se passe, comment allait-elle faire, elle ne connaissait personne !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elles sont un peu folles mais très sympa !

-Booth, tu sais très bien que j'ai de la peine avec les rapports humains...

-Je sais, justement tu pourras faire connaissance avec tout le monde.

-Elles sont gentilles au moins ?

-Bien sur...

Ils finissent de boire leurs boissons et en profitent pour manger un morceau. Apres avoir terminé il est l'heure de se séparer et d'aller chacun de son coté.

Bones se lève et va chercher sa robe dans le coffre de la voiture. Elle marche et s'arrête devant l'épicerie où déjà une dizaine de femmes est réunie. Elles se retournent et la dévisage et d'un coup elles viennent toutes en la saluant comme la future « madame Booth ». Toutes ensemble elles entrent dans l'épicerie et montent à l'étage où Josie, la femme de l'épicier les attend. Etonnement, Tempe les trouve très sympathique.

De son coté Booth s'est déjà habillé pour la soirée et a rejoints les autres au Saloon. Ils sont tous assis au bar, en attendant l'heure de partir pour le bal.

-Au fait Seeley, j'ai vu ta fiancée, bah dit donc, tu n'as pas pris la plus moche ! Dit un des gars assis à côté de lui.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Lui répond il

-Bah, que si elle était pas avec toi, bah je me la ferais bien !

Tous les hommes commencent à ricaner, mais ça ne fait pas rire Booth. Mais alors pas du tout. Si bien qu'il se lève et attrape l'individu par le col et le plaque violement contre le mur si bien que le mec ne touche plus les pieds par terre.

-HEEEE !! BOOTH !! LACHE MOI !!!

-PLUS JAMAIS CA COMPRIS !! AUTREMENT JE TE PERFORE LE FRONT !!!

-C'était pour rire c'est bon calme toi...

Les autre regarde la scène sans dire un mot, mais Bill intervient rapidement pour calmer Booth. Il relâche le type.

-Je...Hem...Désolé, dit Booth se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de faire.

-C'est oublié, en tout cas ça se voit que tu l'aimes...

-Ouais, cette fois c'est la bonne Booth, renchérit Bill.

_Deux heures plus tard à une centaine de mètre de là..._

-Encore une dernière touche de maquillage et tu seras parfaite, Booth va adorer !!

Toutes les femmes, voyant que Tempe se sentait un peu perdue, s'était occupée d'elle. Elle l'avaient maquillée, ondulé les cheveux. Une vraie poupée !

-Voila c'est fini tu es prête ? Demande une fille.

-Bah, il le faut, répond Tempe.

-1, 2,3, voilaaaa.

-C'est moi ça ???

-Oh oui, tu es magnifique !!

-Oui vraiment, renchérit Josie

-Bon, hé bien je crois qu'on est toute prête, nous pouvons y aller.

Elles sortent et vont toutes ensemble à la salle des fêtes et rejoignent les hommes qui sont déjà arriver depuis un petit moment. Des qu'elles s'y sont Bones chercher Booth du regard, il est pas là. Elle commence à regarder partout. Mais il est où ??? Soudain elle sent qu'on lui tapote sur l'épaule. Elle se retourne (genre l'oreal). Booth. Mais il fait une drôle de tête. Il a les yeux complètent écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Leurs regards se perdent l'un dans l'autre, c'est qui a le don de retenir l'attention des personnes présente.

-Alors Booth qu'est ce que t'en pense ? Demande Josie qui s'était rapprochée entre temps.

-C'est...Hem...Vraiment...Tu...Tu es splendide !! Parvient-il à articuler.

-Tu pourrais au moins embrasser ta future femme !! Rajoute Bill.

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu pourrais l'embrasser ! Renchérit Josie.

Bones et Booth se regarde, que fallait-il faire ? Si ils le font, ils savent que cela représentera pour chacun des deux, plus qu'un mensonge. Ils en avait vraiment envie, mais ils n'osait pas se l'avouer à eux même.

**VOILAAAA !! Mdr ça vous a plu ??? Je sais que ça a mis du temps a venir mais les cours ont repris et je suis un peu débordée...mdr... Alors Kiss or not Kiss ? La suite bientôt !!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Passé 50 reviews ?!! Merci beaucoup !! Ca me fait très plaisir, surtout que la plupart sont constructives et m'encourage vivement à mettre la suite !! Donc voila le chapitre 13 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, vraiment. Donc bonne lecture a tous !!**

**Chapitre 13 :**_Kiss or not kiss ?_

_Every time we touch (Slow)_

-Oh oh, ça va ? Redescendez sur terre les tourtereaux !! S'impatiente Josie

Ils ne bronchent pas. Josie secoue légèrement Booth, qui revient à la réalité en même temps que Bones. Ils sont surpris de voir que tout le monde les regarde attendant desesperement un baiser de la part du couple.

-Bon, hum, chérie on va s'asseoir à notre table ? demande Booth, gêné.

-Heu, oui je viens avec toi.

Il lui prend la main et ils vont ensemble s'asseoir cote à cote à leurs places. Il sent que Bones s'est crispée quand il lui a pris la main.

-Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas. Lui chuchote il discrètement.

-J'ai confiance en toi... lui répond-elle.

Rapidement, les autres convives viennent s'asseoir autour des différentes tables disposées dans la salle. Le maire monte sur la scène et commence un discours pour le moins ennuyant.

-...Voila, j'espère que vous allez passez une bonne soirée, mais juste avant de vous laisser, je voudrais saluer la présence de Seeley qui est revenu parmi nous, pour nous dire bonjour accompagné de sa délicieuse fiancée, bienvenue à Whisper Creek ! Je les invite d'ailleurs à ouvrir le bal avec le premier slow.

Booth se lève et tant sa main à Tempe qui se lève à son tour et lui donne la sienne. Ils avancent jusqu'à être sur la piste de danse. Elle pose sa main sur son épaule et glisse l'autre dans la sienne. Tout le monde les regarde, attendri par ces deux personnes qui dansent et qui sont entrain de donner libres courts a leurs sentiments sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte eux même. Ils ne se quittent pas des yeux se laissant bercer par la douce mélodie qui résonne. Quand la dernière note se fait entendre, ils se séparent avec un pincement au coeur. Ils retourne s'asseoir et commencent à discuter avec les personnes assises autour de la table dont la majorité sont des femmes.

-Comment il t'a demandé en mariage ? Demande une des filles.

-Hé, bien, chéri je te laisse le soin de répondre, répond Tempe.

Il avait une idée, il allait leurs raconté comme il l'avait toujours imaginé demander à Tempérance de devenir sa femme.

-Hé Bien, je l'ai, entre guillemets, enlevée, et je l'ai emmenée dans un des meilleurs et des plus chics restaurant de Washington. Nous avons soupé tranquillement. Et au moment du dessert, le chanteur qui était sur l'estrade a chanté notre chanson, et après avoir terminé il a fait une annonce comme quoi il y avait une demande très importante dans la salle. Les lumières se sont éteintes sauf sur notre table, je me suis agenouillé et je lui ai demandé de devenir ma femme.

-Oh ça devait être tellement romantique !

-Ca l'était, rajoute Bones en fixant Booth dans les yeux.

-C'était...magique, dit il l'esprit absorbé par Bones.

-Excusez-moi, Tempe, je peux t'emprunter ton fiancé pour une danse ?

-hum...Bien sûr Josie.

Il se lève et suit Josie sur la piste de danse pendant que Tempe reste sagement assis à la table avec les autres femmes qui n'ont qu'un seul sujet de discussion, Booth.

-Tu sais Tempe, au temps ou il vivait encore ici, j'aurais du lui mettre le grappin dessus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est tellement...sexy ! Et en plus avec les enfants, il est adorable !

-Oui, je sais, j'ai vu avec Parker.

-Vous avez un fils ???

-Me dites pas qu'il ne vous a pas parlé de Parker ?!!

-Ca fait bientôt 3 ans qu'il n'était pas revenu, et la dernière fois, il était tout seul. Il a quel âge ton fils ?

-Non, ce n'est pas le mien, c'est celui qu'il a eu avec son ex.

-Oh, je comprends...C'est pour ça qu'il était venu seul...

-Oui...Ah le revoilà...Alors ça été ?

-Très bien, tu ne veux pas aller un petit moment dehors ?

-Bonne idée, j'étouffe ici.

Ils sortent et vont dans le petit parc derrière la salle. Ils marchent tranquillement sur le petit chemin.

-Ca va pour le moment ? Lui demande-t-il

-Oui très bien, je crois que nous avons réussi.

-Ouais, je me disais un truc...En fait,...non rien

-Vas-y dis !

-Je trouvais dommage que tout ce que l'on a fait ce soir ne soit pas réalité...

-Que veux tu dire par la ?

-Hé bien... J'aurais aimé que tout ça soit réalité, que l'on soit vraiment ensemble...

-Je crois qu'on va pouvoir y remédier.

-Comment ça ?

Et pour seule réponse, elle se rapproche de lui et lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres. Ils se regardent, et n'y tenant plus, il l'approche de lui en la tenant par les hanches. Il écarte une de ses mèches de cheveux et l'embrasse tendrement. Pas aussi fougueusement que la première fois, non, mais langoureusement, profitant, cette fois, de cette instant magique et enfin ce permettre ce qu'ils s'étaient interdit jusque là.

-hé, regardez les, comme ils sont mignons ces deux la...

- Josie, ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens ! Commente Bill

-Oh, s'il te plait Bill, évite moi tes commentaires, je n'espionne pas, j'observe...

-C'est du pareil au même !

-Bill, je sais, mais laisse moi, toi tu me regardais bien quand j'étais avec Franck!! Ah ils reviennent déjà !

-Y a pas a dire cette fois c'est vraiment la bonne !

Les deux partenaires vont directement sur la piste de danse, elle appuie sa tête contre son épaule et lui la serre contre lui comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Les heures passent jusqu'aux petit matin. La dernière note résonne et les derniers danseurs se séparent, sauf eux. Elle relève la tête, et lui propose de rentrer, il accepte. Ils rentrent bras dessus bras dessous.

Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur de la maison, ils se couchent sur le canapé et commencent à s'embrasser sans retenue. Les doigts s'enfonce dans la chair, les mains son baladeuses, s'empêchant presque de respirer. Soudain Tempe repousse Booth, complément essoufflée. Non, il ne fallait pas le faire maintenant.

-Booth, je... je suis désolée...mais... Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne crois pas que...ce soit une bonne idée...

-Comme tu veux.

Elle monte dans la chambre et laisse Booth seule. Il avait été trop loin. Mais en même tant elle ne s'y était pas opposée, donc elle n'avait qu'a lui dire non des le départ. Au moins, là, il savait qu'elle ressentait un minimum de sentiment pour lui. Mais pourquoi les choses étaient toujours compliquées avec elle... En même temps, c'est bien pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Il fallait coûte que coûte, qu'il arrive a la convaincre de son amour pour elle. Et ce, à n'importe quelle prix !

**Voila pour ce chapitre 13, un petit peu court, mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire plus ce soir... Alors ça vous plait ??? mdr la suite le plus vite possible**


	14. Chapter 14

**Je suis desoléeeeeeeee !!! Mon ordi a complètement beugé et je pouvais même plus l'allumer, désolé de vous avoir fait tant attendre ! XD**

**Je ne sais plus comment vous dire merci !! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire toutes vos reviews !! J'espère que la suite ne va pas vous décevoir... Bref voici le chapitre 14 ! Bonne lecture a tous !!!**

**Mourry :**** J'espère que ton opération s'est bien passée ! xD**

**Chapitre 14 :** _**return to the house**_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

Bones est assise sur le bord du lit, mais pourquoi l'avait elle laissé faire. Bien sur qu'elle en avait vraiment envie, même plus, elle le désirait. « Qu'est ce que je fais je retourne en bas ? Non il ne voudra pas, il doit être...frustré ou bien je vais lui expliquer...Oui bonne idée » se dit elle. Elle dévale les marches, il n'est plus la. Elle commence à le chercher. Quand tout à coup elle entend des pas qui viennent de dehors, ça doit être lui. Elle s'asseye sur le canapé et l'attend, patiemment. Soudain elle entend le SUV qui démarre. Elle se lève et regarde à travers la fenêtre. Il est entrain de partir. Elle se précipite dehors. Trop tard. Elle savait que ce qui venait de se passer devait avoir des conséquences, mais là, l'avoir fait partir, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle se rassoit sur le sofa et décide de l'attendre. Mais comme il est déjà passé 1h du matin elle fini par s'endormir.

Booth roule tout droit devant lui. Il a fait une bêtise. Si elle toujours réveillée, elle va commencer à s'inquiéter. Tant pis, il fallait qu'il sorte se changer les idées. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'il tournait en rond. C'était peut-être le moment de retourner la voir. Apres avoir enfin retrouver son chemin, il entre dans la maison. Tout est éteint, sauf le salon. Il pose ses clés et s'y dirige. Il voit Tempe en train de dormir tranquillement, pourquoi est-elle redescendue ? Il lui demanderait plus tard. Il la soulève et la porte jusque dans la chambre à l'étage. Booth la dépose délicatement sur le lit et s'allonge à ses cotés, pendant un moment il l'observe, puis à cause d'une soirée très fatigante, il sombre peu à peu dans le sommeil.

Le soleil filtrait à travers les fenêtres de la chambre. C'était lundi, le dernier jour dans ce petit coin de paradis. Le soir même, ils seraient de retour à Washington et ils reviendraient péniblement à la réalité. Elle ouvre les yeux. Quel heure est il ? Elle regarde sur la pendule qui est sur la table de chevet, 10h. Elle soupire, il était tant de se lever. Elle s'assit dans le lit et tourne la tête. Booth !!!!

-Oh nooooon !!! Mais c'est pas vrai ! BOOOOTH !

Il se contente de grogner et de couvrir ses oreilles avec l'oreiller. Elle le secoue, il soupire et balance son coussin sur Bones. Outrée, elle reprend ce même coussin et commence à taper Booth avec. Il en saisit un à son tour et commence à riposter. Bientôt des plumes commencent à voler partout. Des éclats de rire retentissent dans toute la pièce. Ils se bagarrent comme des gamins, soudain Bones lui envoie une baffe magistrale avec le coussin et il tombe la tête la première sur le matelas.

-Vainqueur par k.o ! Fanfaronne-t-elle.

-A cause de toi je vais avoir une bosse, dit-il en se frottant la tête.

-Désolé, mais la guerre c'est la guerre !

Voyant qu'un voile de tristesse passe dans ces yeux, elle se dit qu'elle a parlé trop vite et qu'elle a heurté un point sensible. Il la regarde et voit bien qu'elle s'en veut. Elle baisse la tête et se mordille les lèvres.

-C'est pas grave, je t'assure.

-Sûr ?

-Promis

-Aussi pour hier soir ?

-Je me suis pris un des plus gros râteaux de toute ma vie mais à pars ça c'est bon.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais... Je ne pouvais pas, tu te rends compte les conséquences ?!

-C'est ton choix je le respecte.

Au lieu que ce soit en mélodrame, il préfére tourner toute cette histoire en dérision. Au moins il n'y aurait pas trop de tension pour le chemin du retour.

-En tout cas, j'ai déjà connu des réveils plus doux.

-Oui, pour moi également.

-Bon, on prépare nos affaires et on rentre, on mangera en route.

-Ok...

Une triste mélancolie s'installe dans la maison. Quitter ce coin de paradis, où ils avaient pu être pour fois seul et sans le stress de leur travail. Elle avait vraiment passé un week-end génial. Ils font leurs valises, jettent un dernier coup d'œil en arrière et ferment la porte de la maison. Ils marchent jusqu'à la voiture et grimpent a à l'intérieur. Booth démarre et ils s'éloignent dans un nuage de poussière. Dans plusieurs heures ils seraient de retour à Washington.

Le paysage défile rapidement. L'autoradio diffuse une douce musique de fond. Ils parlent peu, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Lui ne pensais plus qu'à elle avec ce qui c'était passé la veille et elle pensait déjà à l'institut. Angela. Oh non, elle devait avoir tout deviné.

-Booth, tu crois que … Ils vont tout savoir ?

-De quoi ? Pour se week-end ?

-Oui

-Il n'y a pas de raison. Ce sera notre secret ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Soudain, leurs deux téléphones portables se mettent à sonner, ils ont de nouveaux du réseau. Elle ouvre ses messages les uns après les autres, ils ne viennent que d'Angela. Sur chaque message revenait la même question, est ce que Booth est avec toi ? Cette fois c'est sur elle n'échapperait pas aux questions d'Angela.

_Quelques heures plus tard (environ 15h irréaliste je sais mais j'y suis un peu obligée…)_

Les premières maisons de Washington apparaissaient au loin, dans dix minutes ils seraient devant l'institut. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrête le moteur sur le parking de l'institut. Ils se regardent, soupirent et décident d'aller dans le bureau de Tempe et de reprendre une éventuelle affaire. Ils entrent par la porte vitrée et se dirige le plus vite possible dans le bureau essayant d'éviter un maximum Angela. Ils marchent cote à cote, heureusement Zack a les yeux rivés sur un cadavre et ne les remarque même pas. Ils entrent dans le bureau et aperçoivent un dossier du F.B.I sur la table. Enfin une nouvelle enquête ! Ils commencent à regarder les photos du corps et Bones commence à sortir plusieurs hypothèses. Soudain ils entendent un gros bruit, ils se retournent et voient Angela.

-Ah bah ce n'est pas trop tôt, vous étiez où ?

-Bonjour Angela ca va bien merci et vous ?

-Oh c'est bon, Booth, dit-elle en se moquant de la politesse. Alors ?

-Ange on reprendra cette conversation plus tard pour le moment nous avons un cadavre à étudier.

Elle met sa blouse bleue et sort suivie de Booth et Angela. Elle monte sur la plateforme et rejoint Zack.

-Bonjour Dr. Brennan, comment se sont passée vos trois jours de vacances ?

-C'était très… instructif, répond elle en glissant un clin d'œil à Booth ce que Angela ne manque pas de remarquer. Alors qu'avons-nous là ?

-J'étais en train de nettoyer le crane quand vous êtes arrivé.

-Bien continue. Alors nous avons là un homme, je dirais…environ 25ans…1m80 environ, mort des suites d'un coup de couteau dans la colonne vertébrale. Donc c'est un meurtre

-Heu…Dr. Brennan, venez voir !

Elle s'approche de Zack et regarde attentivement le crane.

-Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois Dr. Brennan ?

-Oui Zack…

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il croit ? demande Booth

-Cette homme à reçu plusieurs coup de couteau dans le crane, alors qu'il vivait encore.

-Tempérance, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il a ressenti tous les coups ?!

-En tout cas les premiers…

-Quel salaud !

Angela venant d'entendre la conversation, prend jack par le bras et l'emmène un peu plus loin.

-T'as entendu ??

-Quoi Angela ???

-Il l'a appelé Tempérance et ils n'arrêtent pas de se lancer des regards. En plus ils se tutoient !!!

-Arrête laisse les tranquilles !

-Non !!

Ils reviennent vers la table et Angela emmène Bones dans son bureau malgré les cris d'opposition de celle-ci. Elle ferme la porte derrière elles et fait asseoir Bones sur un des canapés.

-Alors vous étiez ou ?

-He bien…Heum…

**Voila c'est tout j'espère que ca vous plait toujours ! Alors va-t-elle tout lui raconter ou vont-ils garder leurs secrets comme deux adolescents ? Très bientôt la suite !! Du moins si mon ordi ne me lâche pas d'ici là !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews !!! ****Voila le fameux « règlement de compte » entre Angela et notre très chère Tempérance. J'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours…mdr Bonne lecture a toute et tous !!**

**Chapitre ****15**_Temperance is so busy_

-Alors vous étiez où ?

-Hé bien…hum…

-C'est bon Cullen m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble dans le Nevada, alors c'était comment ??

-Cullen t'as dit ?

-Oui je l'ai appelé pour savoir si Booth était avec toi. Il m'a dit que Booth avait pris des jours de congé et partait dans le Nevada.

-Et c'est après, quand tu m'as appelé et que je t'ai dis où j'étais que tu as compris… Je suis…stupide !!

**-**Mais non, tu as juste pris un week-end avec un mec ultra sexy, ce n'est pas stupide, pas du tout !!

-Angela…Tu ne changeras jamais !

-Ne détourne pas la conversation !

-Ok, c'est bon. Il est venu au milieu de la nuit me chercher quand j'étais encore à l'hôpital. Après on a été là-bas et …

-Bones debout !! On va interroger les témoins !! Crie Booth en ouvrant violement la porte.

Profitant de cette occasion pour une fois encore repousser l'échéance, elle enlève ca veste et sort du bureau à la poursuite de Booth. Il ressorte et vont dans la voiture de Booth.

-Je t'avais interdis de m'appeler Bones, tu me l avais promis !

-En contre partie, je t'ais sauvé des questions d'Angela. Est-ce qu'elle sait pour…Ce week-end ?

-Oui, Cullen lui a dit…

-Quoi ? Cullen ??? Si ce n'était pas mon patron je…

-Du calme Booth, ce n'est pas grave. De toute manière tu es arrivé au bon moment parce que j'allais lui parlé de nos fiançailles fictives.

-Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ça…

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord… Mais de toute façon elle le saura un jour.

-T'as qu'à lui mentir…

-…

-Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Je ne sais pas mentir, ca se voit tout de suite, je cafouille et après je deviens toute rouge.

-Bah t'as qu'a dire que t as pas envie de parler de ca…

-Pff, tu connais Angela, elle va arriver à ses fins.

Tout en continuant à discuter d'un stratagème pour échapper à Angela, il arrive le bâtiment du F.B.I. Ils y entrent et vont directement interroger les témoins.

Tandis qu'elle regarde Booth mener son interrogatoire, elle reçoit un appel d'Angela.

-Brennan, s'annonce-t-elle.

-Salut, c'est Angela. On a pu confirmer l'identité de la victime, Josh Robertson. Et Zack à confirmer ton hypothèse sur les coups de couteau. Hodgins fini les analyses pour savoir quand il est mort.

-Bon travail, bon je te laisse…

-Non, attends ! Alors tu m'as toujours pas dis ce que vous avez fait !!!

-Je suis trop occupée, plus tard Ange.

Sur ce elle raccroche au nez d'Angela et attend que Booth ait terminé.

_Pendant ce temps là, __à l'institut_

-Jack !! Je viens d'avoir une super idée !!

-Angela, s'il te plait laisse-moi finir mes analyses…

- Ecoute-moi au moins ! Si je rapportais tout à Camille ? Comme ça elle va être jalouse !!

-Si tu veux mon avis, ca va la mettre en rogne plus qu'autre chose…

-Justement, comme ca elle va les séparer le plus possible et ils se manqueront tellement qu'ils vont finir ensemble !!

-Ou ils ne vont plus jamais se voir

-Ouais…Mais comme ca, elle se dira que Booth ne lui appartiens pas !

-Fais ce que tu veux, mais pense quand même aux répercussions que cela aura…

Angela ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand elle aperçoit Camille qui arrive vers eux. 

-Oh, tu ne sais pas quoi mon chéri, Tempérance a passé le week-end dans la vieille maison de Booth dans le Nevada, elle m'a dit qu'ils ont fait de ses choses !! dit-elle presque en criant.

Jack voit à son tour la directrice.

-hum, Oh c'est vrai, depuis le temps qu'on attendait ca !! crie-t-il à son tour.

-Excusez moi, intervient Camille, j'espère que les… «Interactions » du Dr. Brennan et de l'agent Booth n'interfère pas dans votre travail ! Si c'est le cas je me devrais de les séparer. C'est clair ?

-Heu, oui, répondent-ils en cœur.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigne en se hâtant. D'ailleurs Jack voit qu'elle sort son téléphone illico. Surement pour appeler Booth. Hodgins soupire en voyant le regard triomphant d'Angela. Il roule les yeux et se remet directement au travail. A quelques mettre de là, Camille compose le numéro en espérant avoir des explications.

_Dans la voiture de Booth au même moment _

-Zack a confirmé ce que je t'ai dit, mais ils n'ont pas l'air net tes deux témoins…

-C'est ce que je pense aussi, mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce soit un agent du F.B.I qui leurs fassent peur. Ils ne viennent pas d'un quartier aisé donc ils ont l'habitude des gens de la justice comme moi. Ca se voit avec la mort de ce jeune homme, qui irait balancer des coups de couteau dans le crâne d'un gamin de 20ans... (Son téléphone sonne). Excuse-moi… Allô ?

-Salut Seeley, alors ce voyage dans le Nevada ?

-Ah Camille, c'était très sympa…

-Tu as fait de belles rencontres ?

-Tout à fait…charmantes…

-Même le Dr. Brennan ?

-Quoi ?

-Elle était avec toi, je le sais Angela et Hodgins en parlait… J'ai tout entendu !

-Oui je l'ai emmenée avec moi et de tout façon en quoi ca te regarde ?!!! Entre nous c'est terminé, je ne ressens plus rien pour toi !!

-Tu sais Booth, que tu couches avec Brennan je m'en fiche, mais si ca interfère sur votre travail, vous pouvez dire adieux a votre partenariat !!

-Mais arrête, t'es jalouse c'est tout, quand on s'est remis ensemble j'ai su des le départ que c'était une énorme erreur !!On ne sera jamais ensemble c'est tout !

Il raccroche et grogne légèrement, assez pour que Bones puisse entendre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, demande-t-elle.

-pff…Angela a tout raconté pour c week-end a Camille, ils sont tous sûr que l'on a couchés ensemble.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est qu'on fait ?

-On fait semblant ou comme si de rien n'était ou on le fait vraiment… A toi de voir ?

-La première et la dernière option sont très attirantes mais la deuxième me parait plus judicieuse…

Ils arrivent à l'institut et décident d'y entrer ensemble malgré les rumeurs qui règnent sur leurs comptes. Tandis qu'il passe monte sur la plateforme Tempe est emmenée dans son bureau par Angel bien décidée à savoir tout ce qui c'est passé ce week-end.

-Bon maintenant tu me dis tout sans exception !

-Nous avons été dans sa maison dans le Nevada, ils ont tous cru qu'on était ensemble, alors on a joué le jeu pendant trois jours, non n'a pas couché ensemble, oui on s'est embrassé, voila t'es contente ?

Ne réalisant pas vraiment ce que son amie vient de dire, Angela reste la bouche ouverte. Bien sur elle avait rêvé qu'ils finissent ensemble, mais de la a ce que cela arrive vraiment…

-Bon c'est bon tu sais ce que tu voulais savoir ? Je retourne sur la plateforme…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle se lève et va rejoindre le reste des fouines. Pendant ce temps là, des millions de pensées submerge Angela, se voyant déjà s'échanger des pulls de grossesse avec Brennan. Et c'est les yeux plein d'étoiles qu'elle retourne sur la plateforme. Il fallait vraiment que ces deux la finissent ensemble.

**Voila, j ai pas pu faire plus pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ca vous a plu !!! Je vais faire revenir un peu le coté enquête dans les prochains chapitres (bah oui c'est surtout ca Bones, quoique…) ****Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ceux qui veulent des sentiments vont en avoir !!!Mdr lâchez vos reviews !!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Voila le chapitre 16 !! ****Dsl du temps que j ai mis à le poster mais cet ordi de m fonctionne au ralenti… Et concernant le chapitre précédent, je suis désolé il n'était pas super parce que j ai du l écrire par petit morceau et à la fin certain passage n'était plus cohérant… Vraiment désolée… Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre ci ne va pas vous décevoir… Bonne lecture et joyeux Noël à tous !!!**

**Chapitre 16:** When a love story begins …

_Timbaland, One Republic – Apologize (I loooooove this song!!!!)_

Tempe examine les os attentivement en compagnie de Booth. Ils sont seuls dans le labo. La nuit est tombée depuis un bon moment déjà. Il aurait pu partir et rentrer chez lui dormir comme tous les êtres à peu près normaux. Mais non, il voulait rester près de sa Bones et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui et d'être seul toute la soirée. Au lieu de ca, il écoute patiemment Tempe qui est en train de débiter un jargon scientifique qu'il ne comprend qu'a moitié. Au bout de deux heures d'études approfondies des os, elle parvient à savoir enfin qui est le potentiel assassin de Josh Robertson, la victime.

-Bon, Booth, ton impression ?

-Hé bien, d'après moi, c'est le propriétaire du couteau, c'est-à-dire son frère, l'assassin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Héritage familial et triangle…

-Triangle ?

-On sait que sa copine est une ex à son frère, donc imaginons que il souffrait de la voir avec lui alors il a tué son frère pour la récupérer… Mais la, il va la perdre à jamais derrière les barreaux…

-Bon, bah je crois qu'on a terminé…

-Parfait, on ca boire un verre ?

-Ouais, il me faut un petit remontant !

-Chez Sid ?

-Pourquoi pas chez moi ? Demande-t-elle.

-Humm, d'accord, mais en tout bien tout honneur.

-Evidement…

Apres avoir clos le dossier, ils sortent et vont dans le parking. Mais la, survient encore et toujours l'eternel dispute pour savoir qui conduit. Seul problème, chacun est venu avec sa voiture. Cette fois, Tempe décide de ne pas se laisser faire, et c'est elle qui va finalement l'emporter. Il irait chez elle avec sa voiture conduite par elle-même, ce qui, il faut le relever, est assez exceptionnel !

Une fois arrivés chez Bones, ils se mettent à l'aise, une bière à la main et commencent à discuter de tout et de rien. Il était déjà 23h passée et chez Bones une légère fatigue commençait se faire sentir. Ses yeux étaient touts petits et elle parlait de moins en moins. Remarquant cela, Booth décide qu'il est temps de s'en aller.

-Je crois que je vais te laisser aller dormir…

-Oh non, ca va très bien reste encore un moment.

-Mais tu vas être en retard demain si tu n'arrives pas à te lever…

-C'est pas grave, une fois de temps en temps, ils s'en remettront…

Il n'en revient pas ! Bones qui s'en fiche d'être en retard au boulot ?!! Soit elle était éméchée soit… Il se passait quelque chose dans sa tête…

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ??

-Je pensais au 2ans qu'on a passé a travaillé ensemble…

-Et… ?

-Ben, pendant deux ans t'as toujours été la pour moi, même si au début ca n'as pas du être facile pour toi… On forme vraiment une bonne équipe !

-Ouais, c'est vrai… On en a vécu de ses choses…

-Comme la fois ou j'ai été kidnappée par un de tes collègues… Tu m'as sauvé la vie in extremis…

-Moi la fois où j'étais bâillonné et attaché à une chaise… Tu es arrivée au bon moment aussi.

-Et la semaine passée…

-Un peut plus et on était cuit tout les deux.

-Et après le Nevada, le pic-nic, le bal, le…

-Le baiser, dit-il en baissant la voix.

-Oui, le baiser.

-On aurait pu aller plus loin…

Elle tourne la tête pour le fixe droit dans les yeux. Mais qu'est ce que ca voulait dire ? Il ne voulait quand même pas que… Hors de question même pas en rêve… Même si elle adorerait ca, il fallait rester….calme.

-Pardon ?!

-Je trouve dommage que tu n'aies pas voulu…terminer ce qu'on avait commencé…

-Mais… Pourquoi tu dis ca ? On ne sort même pas ensemble !

-Bah on est partenaire, et des partenaires doivent se connaitre « par cœur »…Donc…

-Booth… Je sais que tu mens

-Oui, bon d'accord, ca avait si bien commencé que j'aurais allé jusqu'au bout.

-C'est vrai, je coirs que…Moi aussi

-Quoi ???

-Bah il faut toujours terminer ce que l'on commence, alors…

Relevant le regard malicieux et pourtant si naïf de sa collègue, Booth ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était vraiment mignonne quand elle essayait de mentir… Et décidant d'y aller franc-jeu, il se lance…

-Bones, je sais que t'as envie de coucher avec moi…

-Quoi ???!!! Mais pas du tout et je dirais que c'est plutôt toi qui a envie !!

-C'est vrai…

-QUOI ?!!

-Bah, je l'avoue MOI au moins !

-Oh ne recommence pas a me faire du charme

-Je ne fais pas de charme, je te dis la vérité !

-…

-Mais oui !! Je te jure !!

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ca ??

-Parce que…Je crois que je t'aime…

D'un seul coup, les yeux de Tempe s'ouvrent comme des soucoupes. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un sens à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il n'y avait aucun. La seule chose qu'elle remarquait, c'était que son cœur faisait des bons dans sa poitrine. Remarquant que ce qu'il venait de dire lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Il se rapproche d'elle et lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres, prends sa veste et se lève. Aussitôt elle l'attrape par le bras.

-Reste !

-Pourquoi ?

-(elle tourne des yeux malicieux en direction du canapé)

-Oh pour ca …

Aussitôt, il lance sa veste et se jette littéralement sur elle. Cela n'a aucunement l'aire de lui déplaire. Au contraire, elle répond même à ses ardeurs avec une passion inattendue. Les cœurs battent à tout rompre, les ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair, il laisse enfin libre cours à leurs désir, sans se préoccuper du qu'en dira t'on.

**Voila c'est tout pour ce soir, juste histoire de vous faire envie de la suite !! J'espère que cela vous a plus !! Mdr Joyeux Noel a tous et a très bientôt !!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**MERCI !!! Tout vos reviews me font ****vraiment plaisir !! Ca encore l'air de vous plaire après 16 chapitre !! Mdr Bon je vous laisse tranquille… Bonne lecture et Bonne année a tous en ti peu en avance mais je serais pas la donc…voila… Bref… **

**Ps : C'est vrai que je suis méchante de vous laisser attendre ?? Mdr c'est le suspense que voulez vous…. ;-)**

**Chapitre 17:**_It will be our small secrecy_

-Jack dépêche toi on va être en retard!

-J'arrive Angela, je prends juste ma veste et en route.

- Tempe ne va pas être de bonne humeur si on a une demi-heure de retard !

-Oui je sais…voila c'est bon, dit-il en entrant dans la voiture.

Hodgins et Angela sont en route pour l'institut. Après avoir passé une nuit mouvementée, ils n'avaient pas réussi, une fois de plus, à se réveiller à l'heure. Apres presque 10 minutes de route, ils arrivent au Jefferson. Jack se gare et tous deux descendent du véhicule.

-Oh non Booth est déjà la ! Soupire Angela un voyant le SUV garé un peu plus loin.

-Mais attends, la voiture de Brennan n'est pas la…

-Il est surement passé la chercher chez elle…

-Ouais t'as raison…

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

-ZAAAACK ! Crie Angela

-Oui Angela ???

-Ou est Brennan ?

-Je ne sais pas je suis le premier, il y a juste Cam mais elle est dans la salle d'autopsie.

-Bon, viens Jack on va voir dans son bureau…

Ensemble, ils vont dans le bureau de Tempe. Tout est rangé, pas de signe de Tempe. Hodgins se dirige vers le bureau et remarque le dossier de l'affaire en cours.

-Angela, regarde elle a clos le dossier.

-Elle a du travailler tard.

-Bon bah elle est juste restée endormie…

-Et la voiture de Booth ?

-Angela, laisse la un peu tranquille, quand elle arrivera elle te dira se qui c'est passé. En attendant sortons de se bureau…

-Je vais quand même l'appeler

-Bon, fais comme tu veux moi je vais vers Zack.

-Bah je téléphonerais avec celui de la plateforme…

Elle s'assoie sur la chaise et compose le numéro de portable de Brennan. Aussitôt et sans savoir pourquoi les deux autres fouines entourent Angela pour écouter la conversation.

_A quelque kilomètre de là (zic : ZZ Top- Blue jeans blues)_

Une musique langoureuse résonnait dans la pièce. Deux verres de vins à vide sont sur la table du salon et une bouteille a moitié remplie de ce précieux nectar est juste à coté. Etendus sur l'épais tapis, deux jeunes gens sont tendrement enlacés sous une fine couverture. Encore endormis, aucun bruit ne vient troubler leurs sommeils. Le temps semblent s'être arrêter pour eux, ils ne bougent ou si peu qu'on ne le remarque même pas. Mais peu à peu, ils reprennent pieds dans la réalité. Chacun en voulant pas se lever, ils restent couchés et s'échangent quelques baiser et mots doux. Soudain une sonnerie à se taper la tête contre les murs résonne troublant ainsi ce calme plat.

-Non, Seeley, restes encore…

-Ca peut être important, je reviens tout de suite.

Bien qu'il vient de passer une nuit incroyable, cela lui fait un petit pincement au cœur chaque fois qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. Tandis qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées, il cherche ou est son téléphone portable pendant qu'elle remet un peu d'ordre. S'apercevant que ce n'est pas le sien, il appelle Tempe. Aussitôt elle se lève et le rejoint, il en profite pour aller finir de s'habiller, ce qui n'est pas choses faciles puisque ses vêtements sont dispersés un peu partout.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix et réponds.

-Brennan

-Salut ma chérie c'est Angela, t'es en retard !

-Pourquoi ? Quelle heure est-il ?

-Presque 8h30

-Hihihi, rit Tempe à la vue de Booth tout joyeux de retrouver une de ses deux chaussettes.

-Tu rigoles là ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Heu… Rien, je suis la dans un quart d'heure…

-Toi, t'as passé la nuit avec un homme, alors ??

-Mais non, tu divagues, bref j'arrive…

Sur ce elle raccroche et fini de mettre de l'ordre un peu partout. Puis, vient l'heure de partir au travail et d'affronter Angela. Elle reprend les clés de sa voiture et se met en route avec Booth pour le Jefferson.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demande-t-elle tout en conduisant.

-Bah, on va au travail… feint Booth

-Non je disais pour nous, je crois que c'est assez… Sérieux…

-Mais… ?

-Je voudrais pas que cela se sache…

-Pourquoi ? T'as honte ??

-Non pas du tout, mais on n'a pas le droit normalement et il pourrait nous séparer et ca, c'est la dernière chose que je veux…

-Rectification, c'est entre deux agents du F.B.I, et tu n'en fait pas partie, mais je suis du même avis que toi…

-Alors on se tait et on continue ?

-C'est la meilleur chose à faire, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Et pour Angela ??

-T'inquiète, tu ne dis rien je m'occupe du reste.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas draguer Camille !

-T'es folle, je veux plus jamais être avec elle !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est toi que j'aime.

Il l'avait dit simplement, mais cela avait suffit pour lui donner des frissons. Il l'aimait, elle en était sur. Mais est-ce qu'elle arriverait à le lui le rendre ? Dire qu'ils se sont autour pendant des mois et là en une nuit, ils sont devenu un couple…

Il lui faudra du temps, il le sait, mais pour elle, il pourrait attendre une éternité. Il sent que tout ca lui fait peur, peur de ne plus pouvoir être partenaires, peur d'être abandonnée à nouveau, mais quoiqu'il arrive il sera à ses cotés.

_Sur la plateforme de l'institut._

-Je suis sur qu'elle va arriver avec Booth !!

-Angela, on essaie de travailler ! Lui lance Jack les yeux rivés dans un microscope.

-Ah désolé mais il se passe presque jamais rien ici…

-C'est pas une raison pour s'immiscer comme ca dans sa vie privée.

-Mais c'est ma meilleure amie… Ah les voila !! Tu vois ils sont ensemble, chuchote-t-elle.

-Bonjour tout le monde, lance Brennan en arrivant sur la plateforme.

-Pourquoi vous êtes en retard ?? Demande Jack, curieux.

-Heu… Nous avons passés au FBI et…heu…on a déposé le dossier…

-Bren' arrête de mentir je te connais ! Dit Angela, devinant tout de suite qu'elle ment.

-En fait, nous avons été voir son éditeur pour son nouveau roman où vous êtes tous inclus dedans !! Ment Booth avec un professionnalisme implacable.

Tout de suite, les fouines commencent à débiter des questions à une telle vitesse que Bones ne sait plus ou donner de la tête.

-EXCUSEZ-MOI !! Crie Booth

Aussitôt les scientifiques se taisent et se tournent vers lui.

-Hum, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger pendant votre interrogatoire, mais on doit boucler un dossier, alors je vous emprunte notre cher Docteur Brennan pour un moment !

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié… A tout à l'heure

Elle suit Seeley et ils vont s'enfermer dans son bureau

-Le dossier était clos quand on a été voir !! S'insurge Angela.

-On s'est peut être trompé…

-Impossible !!

-Si tu le dit… soupire Jack

_Pendant ce temps la dans le bureau_

-Tu m'as sauvé !! Dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

-Une fois de plus !

-Faut vraiment que tu m'apprennes à mentir.

-Oui je crois que ca devient primordial !

-Faudra bien qu'on leurs dises un jour...

-Oui mais en attendant c'est notre petit secret ! Lui souffle-t-il avec un énorme sourire.

**Voila !! Mdr Ca vous plait ?? Lol J'espère que la suite ne vous déçoit pas… Ce serait dommage…lol Laissez vos suggestions, commentaires, éventuellement coup de gueule…hihihi Bref comme c'est mon dernier chapitre avant la nouvelle année, je vous souhaite à tous le meilleur pour 2008 !! Bisous !!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dsl d avoir fait long mais la dernière fois je vous en ai mit presque deux a la suite … mdr…Bref, voila ****le chapitre 18 ! On approche du 20eme mdr… Juste pour info je ne sais pas encore si je ferais une suite a cette histoire lorsqu'elle sera terminée, je vais déjà finir celle-ci. Encore merci pour vos reviews, et si vous êtes pour une suite… dites le moi !!**

**Chapitre 18 : **

_Linkin Park- Shadow of the day_

Toujours confortablement installé dans le bureau, Booth et Bones profitent d'un court moment de répi. En effet les questions incessantes des fouines sur leurs vie privée avaient le don de les fatigués. Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient jamais être tranquilles ?! Parfois Booth se disait qu'il valait peut être mieux partir loin de tout ca, mais Bones ne le voudrais jamais… Elle aimait trop cet institut et travaillé avec son équipe. D'ailleurs lui aussi aimait énormément son job. Mais devoir parfois tuer des hommes, il n'en pouvait plus. Heureusement Tempe était toujours là à ses cotés, et grâce à elle, ce monde lui paraissait un peu moins noir.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont gobé ton histoire de nouveau livre ? Demande-t-elle

-Bah… Ca en avait l'air… Mais de toute manière dans une heure ils auront oublié…

- Non je ne crois pas…

-On partira avant qu'il se pose des questions…

-Ouais, bonne idée… Bon, il faut que j'aille travailler…

-Oui, moi aussi, je passe te prendre vers midi ?

-Oui, c'est parfait.

Il se lève et remet sa veste tandis qu'elle met sa blouse. Elle s'approche de lui, regarde vite que les fouines ne soit pas tournées vers eux et l'embrasse tendrement avant de retourner travailler.

Evidement, une personne n'avait pas échappé à la scène. Camille qui montait sur la plateforme avait entraperçu le baiser. Elle était presque choquée de pouvoir imaginé Brennan et Booth ensemble. Les fouines la regardaient en se demandant ce qui se passait. Mais Cam professionnelle jusqu'au bout se reprend immédiatement, tandis que Bones arrive à son tour sur la plateforme. Mais Tempe ne peut détacher son regard de Booth qui sort du labo et qui lui adresse un dernier sourire avant que les portes se referment. Les fouines voyant cela, se demande se qui se passe, mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de demander, elle commence à donner a chacun une tâche à faire pour l'indentification d'un vieux squelette. Remarquant cette gêne passagère chez elle, Cam ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en sachant ce qu'elle a dans la tête.

-docteur Brennan, puis-je vous parler… demande Cam

-Oui, je vous écoute, répond elle devant les autres fouines encore présente.

-… Seul à seul, dans mon bureau.

Bones écarquille les yeux, soit elle à tout découvert soit elle va être envoyée dans un autre pays pour une identification… Oh non…

Elles entrent toutes deux dans le bureau de Cam qui l'invite poliment à s'asseoir. Tempe remarque tout de suite sa posture une fois qu'elle s'est assise en face d'elle… Et ce n'est pas bon signe, les bras croisé, le dos droit, les lèvres serrées, son regard qui la fixe,… Personne ne parle, jusqu'à ce que Bones décide à briser ce silence insupportable.

-Ecoutez, désolée si vous avez du voir quelque chose qui ne vous a pas plu, mais c'est ma vie privée et il m'est tout a fait autorisé, selon les lois de dire au revoir comme bon me semblent aux êtres qui me sont chers même dans mon bureau…

-…

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas pour cet « incident » que je voulais vous parler, mais pour les ossements qui nous ont été amené, celui qui est en train d'être étudié par votre équipe, il faut en faire votre affaire prioritaire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a été retrouvé devant les grilles de la maison blanche

-Quoi ?! Mais comment ca ce fait que l'on n'en ait pas entendu parler dans les medias ?  
-Ils ont étouffé l'affaire aussi vite que possible et ont envoyé un communiqué aux medias que comme quoi que toutes fuites ou intrusion de la presse serais reconduites devant les tribunaux.

-Pourquoi vous ne mettez pas les autres aux courants ?

-Parce que les risques de fuites sont beaucoup trop importants, je vous mets dans la confidence parce que je pense qu'il vous sera plus utile de savoir dans quel contexte il a été découvert. Il avait ceci sur lui.

Elle lui tend un bout de papier avec griffonné.

-C'est pratiquement illisible, je le donnerais à Angela… Je vais faire tout mon possible pour que ca aille vite.

-Oui, ils veulent savoir qui c'est le plus tôt possible.

-Est-ce… Est-ce que Booth est affecté à l'enquête ?

-Il doit en être informé en ce moment même. Je compte sur votre discrétion.

-Evidemment.

-En ce qui concerne votre relation avec l'agent Booth… Si cela affecte votre travail, j'en informerais Cullen.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais retournez travaillez…

Bones bout intérieurement, si un jour elle en avait l'occasion elle la démonterait ! Et sans demander son reste elle retourne travailler avec les autres fouines. Au même moment Cam décroche on téléphone et appelle Booth pour savoir le fin mot de cette histoire. La sonnerie retentit et on décroche à l'autre bout.

-Booth, s'annonce-t-il.

-Salut, c'est Camille. Ca va ?

-Oui je suis en route pour l'institut…

-Quand tu arrives passes d'abord me voir, il faut que je te parle à propos du Dr. Brennan.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ??? Elle va bien ??? S'affole-t-il

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, bon à tout à l'heure.

-Mouais a toute…

Malgré que Cam lui ait assuré qu'il n'a rien, il presse sur l'accélérateur. Une fois arrivé à l'institut, il le traverse et court littéralement vers Bones qui est sur la plateforme. Une fois arrivé tout essoufflé, les fouines le regardent comme si il venait de faire exploser une bombe.

-Tempérance !!! Ca va ?? S'inquiète-il comme un fou.

-Mais oui qu'est ce qui t'arrives ??

-Je…Cam m'appeler et m'a dit qu'elle voulait me parler de toi…

-Oh… Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir dans son bureau, dit-elle avec un regard insistant.

Et comprenant qu'elle lui dit que les fouines sont toutes ouïes, il acquiesce et part en direction de Cam. Une fois dans son bureau, ils commencent à parler du sujet sensible, Bones.

-Seeley, je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire ce que tu dois faire mais tu es sur que c'est le bon choix ?

-Cam, arrête tu es juste jalouse, tu ne supporte pas que Tempérance soit la femme que j'aime !

-Non c'est vis-à-vis de votre collaboration.

-N'importe quoi… Mais c'est comme ca et il faudra t'y faire !! De tout manière tu n's jamais supporté l'idée que je sois avec une autre femme !!

-C'est toi qui a jamais digère notre rupture !!!

-QUOI ?!!

-PARFAITEMENT !!

Ils étaient carrément en train de s'engueuler ce qui attirent vivement l'attention des scientifiques. Ils voient les deux criards de bout en train de se crier dessus

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ??demande Angela¨

-J'en ai aucune idée… Répond Tempe

**Voila merci de m'avoir lue la suite bientôt !! Bisous**


	19. Chapter 19

**Désolée si je ne mets pas des mis a jour rapidement mais c'est que je prépare mon dossier de fin d année sur le FBI (hihihi d'ailleurs si quelqu'un connait des bons sites…) alors je mets un peu plus de temps ****à écrire les mise a jours… J espère que ce n'est quand même pas de la torture pour vous… XD Enfin bref, voila donc le chapitre 19 et bonne lecture à tous !!**

**Chapitre 19 : **

_Coldplay – trouble _

En ayant marre de toujours devoir se justifier auprès de Cam il sort en claquant la porte du bureau va sur la plateforme ou toute les fouines sont réunies.

-Bones, vient on y va, ordonne-t-il presque.

-Tu peux juste attendre 5 minutes s'il te plait, je dois… HE LACHE MOI

En effet Booth n'ayant plus envie d'attendre et de discuter prends Bones part le bras et la tire tant bien que mal en direction de la sortie.

-S'il te plait vient avec moi, lui chuchote il au creux de l'oreille.

-Pourquoi ? lui dit elle à son tour

-Tu as obtenu une journée de congé…

-Quoi ?

Il pose un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire.

Les fouines, toujours tenu à l'écart de tout, se résignent à espionner Booth et Tempe. Est-ce utile de dire que c'est une idée d'Angela ? Booth, accompagné de Bones, démarre la voiture et roule. Les scientifiques, quand à eux, les suivent les plus discrètement possible. Bien sur ils ont prétexté qu'ils prenaient leur pause déjeuné à Cam pour pouvoir sortir du Labo. Pensant que les deux fuyards s'arrêteraient au resto du coin pour diner, les 3 fouines n'avaient rien prévu, et comme il était passé midi leurs estomacs commençaient à crier famine. Ainsi ils s'arrêtèrent vite au fast-food du coin en voyant que Booth et Brennan s'arrêtaient dans un petit magasin.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux voitures se remettent en marche.

-Tempe tu peux regarder derrière, j'ai l'impression qu'on nous suit…

-(elle regarde derrière) Non, je vois rien…

-Bon… Si tu le dit

-Au fait tu m'emmènes ou ?

-Comme j'ai vu que tu travaillais beaucoup, j'ai demandé à Cam qu'elle te donne congé la fin de la journée. Je nous ai prévu un petit pique-nique pour le diner.

-Oh… Merci… Mais tu es sur que c'est juste ca que t'as demandé à Cam, j'ai vu que vous vous égueuliez… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Heu…Elle…Elle nous a vus dans ton bureau tout à l'heure… Quand on s'est embrassé…

-Oh non… Soupire-t-elle… Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Tant que les fouines ne s'en mêlent pas, on est tranquilles…

-Vu ton petit manège de tout à l'heure… On est cuit…

-Tant qu'ils n'ont rien vu…. Aaah nous y voila enfin…

-On est ou ?

-Dans un petit parc à 15 minutes du Jefferson… Bon sortons de la voiture

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Tempe s'imprègne des lieux tandis que Booth prend le pic-nic à l'arrière du SUV. Apres quelques pas, ils vont s'adosser à un arbre et commence à déguster leurs sandwichs accompagné d'un verre de vin. Ah. Ce Booth, il a vraiment tout prévu pour sa Bones !

Une fois leur petit pique-nique terminé, ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, profitant d'un des seuls moments de répits où ils n'avaient pas besoin de jouer un rôle. Où ils pouvaient simplement être Tempérance et Seeley, deux cœurs qui s'aimaient beaucoup plus que ils ne l'auraient cru, où ils pouvaient être seuls sans personne pour le juger…

Seuls ?

Non, ils en avaient juste l'impression car non loin de là 3 personnes observaient attentivement la scène. Et ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux ! Bien que depuis le premier jour où Booth et Brennan s'était rencontré, les trois fouines avaient su qu'il se passerait quelque chose. Angela fut prise d'une envie de sortir de la voiture et de courir vers nos deux tourtereaux. Mais discrétion oblige, elle s'y résigna.

Tempe était toujours serrée contre Booth et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu être ailleurs. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, leurs regards plongé l'un dans l'autre. Tempérance se croyait vraiment dans un rêve, elle n'aurait jamais cru que des moments aussi tendres et beaux puissent lui arriver. Près de lui, elle se sentait en sécurité à l'abri d'un monde qu'il l'avait fait tant souffrir.

Ils seraient restés là des heures et des heures mais de gros nuages noirs envahissaient le ciel bleu azur. Ne se souciant de rien, ils restent assis jusqu'à que la pluie commence à se déchainer. Puis se rendant compte qu'ils commencent à être complètement trempés, ils se mettent à courir vers la voiture en riant comme deux adolescents.

Une fois revenus au chaud dans le SUV, il démarre et retourne tranquillement dans Washington en passant par des petits chemins désert.

-Seeley je crois que t'avais raison on est suivi de nouveau…

-Quoi ? (Il regarde dans le rétroviseur) Bon je crois qu'il est temps de prendre les choses en main.

Il saisit le frein à main et fit une manœuvre de sorte qu'il bloqua la mystérieuse voiture. Il sauta de son SUV et courut jusqu'à la portière avant, brisa la vitre avec la crosse de son arme, et attrapa le conducteur par le col et le fit tomber par terre, il s'apprêta à lui décocher un coup de poing quand il s'aperçut que c'était Hodgins.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez la !! Cria Booth en l'aidant a se relever

-Hé bien …heu…

-ANGELA !! Hurla a son tour Bones

-Heu… Ma chérie enfaite, on se promenait avec Jack, prendre l'air, se détendre…

-Et vous emmenez Zack avec vous ?! Demanda Seeley. C'est vous qui nous suiviez depuis tout ce temps ?

-Oh….non mais je rêve ce n'est pas possible…S'apitoya Bones

-Bones ca va ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquit son partenaire.

- Sweetie, ce n'est pas grave et c'est même très bien… Dit sa meilleure amie

-Angela c'est vraiment pas le moment, réprimanda Bones en la fusillant du regard. Viens Booth, s'il te plait, allons-y…

-D'accord…Répondit-il.

Ils remontèrent dans le 4x4 et laissèrent les trois fouines se débrouiller seules, ils l'avaient bien mérités. Il redémarra et ils continuèrent leur route. Mais pourquoi il fallait que tout soit toujours aussi compliqué et que maintenant tous le monde soit au courant… Si il aurait seul au courant de leur relation et personne d'autre, cela aurait été tellement facile, mais la… Tout quitter comme ca, avec eux qui essayerai de la retenir et qui la chercherait sans relâche pendant ses 8 prochains mois, elle n'y arriverait pas, pas sans lui…

**Voilaaaaa, merci de m'avoir lue !! J'espère que la fin n'est pas trop…sadique. Mais je vous est mis un GROS indice pour savoir à quoi Tempe pense !! Mdr J'espère vous mettre le prochain chapitre très rapidement !! Bisoux !!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heellow tout le monde !! Voila LE 20eme chapitre (comme si c'était hyper attendu par tout le monde…XD) breeeeef ne nous perdons pas en conjectures inutiles… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitr****e va vous plaire ! Juste, je crois que je vais zapper légèrement l'enquête parce que je ne crois pas que ce soit ce qui vous intéresse le plus, je me trompe ? Hihihi bon je vous laisse découvrir ce à quoi Bones veut « échapper » même si je suis sur que la plupart d entres vous ont compris ;-)… Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews si le cœur vous en dit (haaa si ce n'est pas poétique tout ca…mdr)**

**Ps ; petite nouveauté tout leurs pensée sauf cas contraire seront en italique c'est plus simple comme ca… XD**

**Chapitre 20 :** _What I do now ?_

Susan Enan – Bring on the wonder

_Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi elle regarde dehors ? Surement a cause des ces imbéciles de fouines ! Non, il y a plus que ca… Si je pouvais faire quelques choses… Un simple geste suffirait... Si elle se rendait au moins compte à qu'elle point je l'aime… Est-ce que je lui ai déjà dis ? He merde… Quel con je suis ! Je le lui ai même pas dit… On s'est embrassé, on a couchés ensemble et je lui ai même pas dit que je l'aimais… Et elle ? Est-ce que elle me l'a dit ? Non plus… Pourtant, c'est évident que je l'aime… Oui c'est ca je l aime, je l'aime comme un fou…Bon sang je dois faire quelque chose… _

Sachant qu'elle mentirait très certainement, il s'élança le premier.

-Tempérance, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu sais que tu peux me le dire…

-Rien, je … Tu peux me ramener au labo, faut que je finisse l'enquête…

-Bon… Mais alors ce soir c'est italien !

-On verra…

Et au lieu de lui délivrer un flot de paroles réconfortantes et incompréhensibles, il prend simplement sa main qu'il serre comme pour la rassurer.

- Tout compte fait pose-moi vers une pharmacie, s'il te plait…

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Non ca va, je t'assure, juste… Mal la tête…

-T'es sur ?

-Oui oui…

San rien dire il s'exécute, elle s'ouvrirait à lui quand elle serait prête, cependant une pharmacie… C'est vrai qu'elle n'as pas l'air bien. Enfin, il en trouve une proche du Jefferson.

-Vas-y je t'attends…

-Non tu n'as qu'a retourner au FBI, après je vais directement au labo et puis c'est juste une migraine pas de quoi s'affoler.

-Bon bah… je passe te prendre au labo vers 19h…

-Ok, a tout à l'heure…

Il la regarde entrer dans la pharmacie en tentant de voir ce qu'elle demande, mais derrière lui une autre voiture klaxonnait. _Pas moyen d'être tranquille. _Ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennui il redémarra et reprit la route en direction du FBI

Quelques minutes plus tard

Elle sort de la pharmacie et marche en direction du labo. Dans un petit moment, elle saurait.

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, ca faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle s'en doutait, la elle serait sur.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche elle arrivait déjà devant son bureau. Elle entra et baissa tout les rideaux des baies vitrées après être aller faire le test. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre 5 minutes. Elle décida de surfer un moment sur internet en attendant. Mais impossible de se concentrer. Elle resta simplement assise sur sa chaise, le regard dans le vide. Soudain elle entendit et vit la porte s'ouvrir, Angela. Elle balança vite le test et le feuillet d'explication dans le tiroir de son bureau et essaya de paraitre la plus détendue possible, après tout ce n'était pas encore sûr

-Ma chérie, pourquoi as-tu baissé les rideaux ?

- Je ne voulais pas que des personnes comme toi et les autres m'espionnent. Mais apparemment c'est déjà fait !

-Oh Sweetie ne m'en veut pas, t'étais tellement souriante cette semaine qu'on s'est dit qu'il se passait quelque chose alors on vous a suivi… Et pis oh, Booth a défoncé la vitre de la voiture d'Hodgins !

-Ah parce que maintenant ce serait nous les fautifs ?! Non mais je rêve !!! C'est bien pour ca que je ne t ais rien dis a toi ni aux autres, vous nous auriez pas laissé tranquilles et ca n aurait jamais duré ! Mais grâce à vous, tout le monde est au courant et on va jamais nous foutre la paix !

Elle avait maintenant les larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues. Angela jugea bon de la laisser seule. Déjà un sentiment de remords l'envahissait. C'est vrai elle n'avait pas le droit d'espionner sa meilleure amie. Mais elle était bien loin de se douter de se qui se passait chez Tempe.

_Mais pourquoi ils nous ont suivis comme ca… Pour une fois que cela avait l'air de bien marcher avec un homme…Enfin, on n'est pas officiellement ensemble…Je lui ai même pas dit je t'aime quoique lui non plus…Ou est ce que ca va nous mener tous ca ?... LE TEST !!!_

Elle ouvrit le tiroir sans la moindre délicatesse et sorti le test de grossesse. Elle le posa devant elle il restait à peu près une minutes, rien n'était encore afficher. Elle reposa sa tête contre le dossier de sa chaise. C'était surement la minute la plus longue de sa vie. Elle tapotait nerveusement sur ses jambes, elle se leva, fit quelque pas dans le bureau. Elle vint se rasseoir. Elle vit avec stupeur que le résultat était affiché. Alors une barre pas enceinte, deux barres enceinte… Elle ferma les yeux et prit fermement le test devant elle, elle les rouvrit. Deux barres.

_Je suis enceinte…Je vais avoir… un bébé… de Booth…_

Elle relisit le mode d'emploi, regarda le résultat plusieurs fois, non aucun doute. Elle posa ses yeux sur son ventre et l'espace d'un instant elle se vit annoncer la nouvelle à Booth qui la serrerait très fort dans ses bras tant il était heureux. Mais est ce qu'il le voudrait ce deuxième enfant ? Il avait déjà Parker hors mariage.

_Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Bien sur qu'il me demandera d'avorter, mais c'est contre nature… Jamais je pourrais le faire c'est tellement horrible…_

Elle avait déjà vu les méthodes d'avortement et aucune n'était moins pire que les autres. Toutes étaient particulièrement cruelle, et ce bébé était un être vivant alors autant l'abandonner dans un centre d'accueil. Mais tout le monde verraient son ventre s'arrondir… Ils ne lui restaient plus beaucoup de solution à pars la fuite. Elle prendrait une année de congé sabbatique pour sa grossesse et elle partirait loin pour que personne ne la retrouve y comprit Booth. Elle ne lui dirait rien. Mais dans une année, s'il en avait rencontré une autre ? C'était le risque à prendre… Elle se surprit à regarder son ventre, malgré tout elle était heureuse. Partir… Oui c'était la bonne solution…

Il fallait maintenant demander congé à Cam… Cela n'allait pas être facile. Mais qu'elle dise n'importe quoi, elle partirait quand même. Elle regarda une dernière fois le test comme pour être sure et parti en direction du bureau de Cam.

-Heu…Excusez-moi, Cam, je peux vous parler ?

-Bien sur Dr. Brennan asseyez-vous.

-J'aimerais que vous m'accorderiez une année de congé sabbatique à compté de ce jour sans avoir besoin de vous donner de raison.

-D'accord.

-Quoi comme ca ?

-Oui, vous ne prenez jamais de vacances et ca ne peut que vous faire du bien, mais à deux condition.

-Lesquelles ?

-Vous finissiez d'abord l'enquête et que vous annonciez la nouvelle à Booth et à votre équipe.

-L'enquête est bouclée je vous donnerais le dossier mais pour Booth et les autres je n'aurais pas le temps je pars demain matin.

-Soit, mais je vous demanderais juste de me fournir une adresse, numéro de téléphone ou je puisse vous joindre n'importe quand.

-Je ne sais pas encore pour l'adresse mais je la poserais sur votre bureau avant ce soir.

-Bien, alors si on ne se revoit pas, profitez bien.

-Merci.

Pour une fois Cam s'était montrée plutôt sympa, étonnant... Mais là n'était pas la question, il était temps de trouver un endroit où elle pourrait être tranquille pendant sa grossesse. Elle retourna dans son bureau et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Elle commença à chercher une maison à louer. Et ce n'était pas les offres qui manquaient. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle trouva un petit bijou dans le village de Whisper Creek (rappelez vous, c'est au début vers le ch. 8 où ils sont partit touts les deux dans le Nevada et qu'ils faisaient semblant d'être fiancé).

_Whisper Creek__…Il pourrait me retrouver... Village de 200 habitants perdus en pleine montagne, avec une clinique. Et au cas où il y Bill et sa femme Josie qui tiennent l'épicerie…_

_Bon, je contacte le propriétaire et je rentre faire mes bagages._

Pour une fois tout allait pour le mieux, le gars acceptait de lui louer la maison pour une année et plus si elle voulait et elle avait fait ses bagages en un temps record. Mais le mieux, c'est qu'elle avait pu éviter Booth.

_Non je peux quand même pas partir comme ca, je vais laisser une lettre à __Seeley et une à Angela. _

Aussitôt elle prit du papier et commença à écrire les deux lettres, en essayant de ne pas donner d indice ou elle serait, quoique si Booth le voulait vraiment, il n'avait qu'à menacer Cam et il aurait l'adresse…

Elle ferma les deux enveloppes et les posa sur la table basse de son salon. Angela savait où il y avait un double de la clé au cas où donc il ne lui serait pas difficile de rentrer dans l'appartement.

C'était l'heure du départ, il valait mieux partir de nuit car elle serait dans la matinée à Whisper Creek. Elle sortit ses bagages et regarda une dernière fois l'appartement et elle posa la main sur son ventre, _oui, c'est la bonne solution._

**Voilaaaaa, j'espère que ca vous a plu !! Merci de m'avoir lue et à très bientôt !! Bisouuuus**


	21. Chapter 21

**He****llow !! Ouaouw passé 80 reviews !! MERCI ! Vraiment, ca me fait super plaisir de voir que vous aimez ma fic ! Je n'aurais pas pense avoir un tel « succès » (Oulaaa je commence à prendre la grosse tête D)! Voici donc le chapitre 21, bonne lecture à tous !!! Bisous et juste si ca vous dis j ai commencé une nouvelle fic « VIVA Las Vegas » alors si ca vous tente n'hésiter surtout pas mdr (Bah oui je fais ma pub D)**

**Bref, voici le chapitre 21, bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 21:**_A new life in Whisper Creek_

Tempérance vient d'arriver dans Whisper Creek et essaye de trouver tant bien que mal la maison qu'elle a louée. Apres avoir tourné en rond pendant près d'une demi heure, elle décide enfin à demandé un peu d'aide. Elle alla dans la petite épicerie du village où elle connaissait, grâce à Booth, les propriétaires. Tempe entra dans la boutique, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle avança vers le comptoir et appuya sur la petite sonnette. Tout à coups elle entendit des pas provenant de l'arrière boutique et Josie, une des femmes avec qui elle avait beaucoup sympathisé lors de ses vacances avec Booth, apparut devant elle.

-Josie !!

-Tempe, mais que fais tu ici ? Dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras

-Je m'installe ici pendant une année…

-Oh mais c'est génial !! Et ou est Booth ?

-Il est resté à Washington. Il me rejoindra peut être, mais pour le moment il travaille…

-Oh c'est vraiment dommage !

- Ouais, dis-moi, ou est ce que je peux trouver la maison de m. Tompson ?

-Ah c'est celle la que tu a loue ?

-Oui

-Très bon choix, tu veux que je te montre ou c'est ?

-Volontiers

Elles se mirent en route. La maison que Tempe avait louée était une sorte de petite bâtisse tout à fait charmante avec un grand terrain. Il y avait quelques arbres fruitiers et une petite rivière traversait le terrain. L'endroit était un petit peu reculé mais c'est ce qu'il fallait à Bones pour vivre sa grossesse en toute tranquillité.

Tempe gara sa voiture devant la maison, et les deux femmes sortirent du véhicule. Brennan trouva l'endroit magnifique, beaucoup plus que sur les photos. Elle regarda un instant l'endroit et se dirigea vers la maison. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte qui se mit à grincer. La maison ne semblait pas avoir été habitée depuis très longtemps. Le mobilier était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et les vitre ne laissaient presque pas passer de lumière.

-He bah, il y a du ménage à faire, dit Josie en entrant à sa suite

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de faire tout ca aujourd'hui …

- Je vais t'aider mais tu ne vas quand même pas passer la nuit là dedans…

-C'est pas grave je vais déjà faire ce que je peux cet après midi et au cas où j'irais au petit motel.

-Il en est hors de question, si ta maison n'est pas habitable d'ici ce soir, je t'accueille chez moi, de tout manière mon mari ne rentre pas ce soir.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, j'insiste, vraiment, ca me ferait très plaisir !

-Bon, mais alors seulement si la maison n'est pas encore habitable !

-Promis !

-Bien alors, au boulot.

Elles trouvèrent des plumeaux, des balais et Josie partit chercher des produits de nettoyage chez elle. Elles passèrent tout leur après midi à nettoyer et réaménager l'ensemble de la maison. Une fois tout la poussière enlevée les sols et le vitres nettoyés, les meubles replacer, la maison était devenue très coquette. Bien sur Tempe au fil du temps amènerait sa petite touche personnelle et elle se sentirait vraiment chez elle, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Heureusement elle avait une pièce en trop, elle pourrait en faire son bureau, quoique, elle avait une année sabbatique en perspective don nullement besoin de travailler. Simplement une chambre d'ami ou bien la future chambre du bébé… Mais si jusque la elle s'était décidée à l'abandonner dès qu'il naitrait.

Les deux femmes, satisfaites de tout leur travail accompli allèrent s'assoir sur les canapés du salon et commencèrent à discuter. Soudain Bones eu une grosse nausée et courut s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Apres cet incident elle revint s'asseoir aux côtés de Josie qui se demandait qu'est ce qui se passait.

-Tu es sur que ca va ? S'inquiéta Josie

-Oui juste une nausée, je crois que c'est toute cette poussière qu'on a déblayé cet après midi.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sur

-Est tu enceinte de Booth ?

Quoi ? ca se voyait tant que ca ? Bon d'accord elle avait filé au toilettes et les différents odeurs quand elle avait du nettoyer certains endroit l'avait profondément dégoutée, mais est ce que cela se voit a ce point quand une femme est enceinte ?

-Je…Oui…

-Mais alors pourquoi est tu venu jusqu'ici sans Booth ?

-Il…Il ne le sait pas…Je ne lui ai rien dit même pas ou je suis partie…

-Et a cette Angela dont tu m'as parlé, tu le lui a dis ?

-Non plus…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… Je ne sais pas… Il allait toujours être sur mon dos…Et…Je ne garderais pas le bébé… J'ai pris une année de congé sabbatique pour pouvoir être tranquille…

-As-tu pensé à Booth ? C'est son enfant aussi.

-Mais il ne le sait pas.

-Et alors ! Tu es partie sans laisser de trace, tu crois vraiment qu'il va sans ficher ?!!

-Je…

-Il mourrait pour toi, il t'aime plus que tout et la seule chose que tu fais c'est partir. Tu n'as même pas demande conseil à ta meilleure amie…

-Je crois que je vais l'appeler…

-Et pour Booth ?

-Je…Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'attends un bébé ! Il a déjà Parker hors mariage !!!

-Mais bon sang ! Vous êtes fiancés !!

-Enfaite…On ne l'est pas…

-Quoi ????

-Quand nous sommes venus la dernière fois, nous sortions de l'hôpital. Nous avions été blessés, moi plus gravement que lui. Et pour qu'on se repose tranquillement il m'a emmené ici pour être tranquilles. Mais quand on a débarqué, vous avez tous crus que nous étions ensemble et Booth m'as demande de jouer la comédie afin que vous ne soyez pas déçus. C'est seulement quand nous sommes rentres a Washington que nous avons compris que nous nous aimions… Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti….

-Tempe, tu devrais leur dire… Par exemple demande-leur de te rejoindre…

-De toute manière quoi que je fasse, Booth ne voudra plus me parler parce que je lui ai menti…

-Bon, écoute, je vais t'aider tout au long de ta grossesse pour tout ce dont tu auras besoin, notamment pour aller chez le médecin, mais a une condition, tu appelles au moins Angela et tu lui dis, elle saura certainement mieux que moi te conseiller…

-D'accord

-Oh encore une chose, tu es sur que tu ne veux pas de ce bébé ?

-Je… Je n'en sais rien… Peut être bien qu'enfaite… Je ne sais pas…

-Prends ton temps et surtout ne fait pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter…

-Merci pour tout Josie

-C'est normal…Bon il commence à se faire tard, je vais rentrer, à demain

-A demain…

_Pendant ce temps là à l'institut (en fin de la journée)_

-C'est 18h, moi je rentre, dit Jack.

-Moi aussi chéri, on rentre ensemble ?

-Pas de problème.

-Brennan n'as toujours pas appelé ?

-Non, répondit Zack

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ! Elle ne décroche pas !!

Tout à coup les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent et Booth entra dans le labo. Il monta sur la plateforme vers les fouines.

-Ah Booth, vous tombez bien, vous savez ou Brennan ? Demanda Angela

-Bah c'est ce que j'étais venu vous demander…

-Elle n'est pas avec vous ??? S'étonna Jack

-Non pourquoi ca vous étonne ?

-Parce que elle est vous… Enfin vous voyez…

-Ecoutez moi bande de fouine ! Si vous dites à qui que ce soit ce qui se passe entre Tempérance et moi, je vous perfore le front l'un après l'autre !!! S'énerva Booth. C'est clair ?!

Les trois fouines acquiescèrent. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'énerver Booth, surtout qu'il avait une arme constamment sur lui.

Cam qui passait par la et qui avait entendu tout la discussion, compris que Bones n'avait prévenu personne de son départ. N'étant pas cruel a ce point, elle décida de ne pas faire plus attendre Booth et les autres.

-Booth, l'interpella Cam tandis qu'elle montait sur la plateforme.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que le Dr. Brennan t'as dit quelque chose ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle a pris une année de congé sabbatique. Elle est partie hier soir.

Booth sentit son cœur se déchirer. Bones était partie ? Sans rien lui dire, mais pourquoi ? Il vit qu'Angela était autant surprise que lui. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne ? Vraiment étrange, mais qu'est ce qui lui est passé par la tête ?

-Cam, tu sais ou elle est ?

-Non, je sais juste qu'elle n'a pas quitté le pays…Booth je sais que c'est dur pour toi…Dit elle, en lui touchant le bras

-La ferme Cam !!! Cria-t-il en la repoussant

Il dévala les marches sous le regard des scientifiques surpris, il retrouverait Bones ou qu'elle soi et quoiqu'il arrive. Cam se retira et les fouines quittèrent l institut chacun en se demandant ce qui s'était passe pour que Tempe parte sans rien dire.

_De nouveau dans le Nevada_

Bones réfléchissait a se que Josie venait de lui dire. C'est vrai qu'avoir tenu Angela à l' écart n'était peut être pas la meilleur solution. Et aussi ne pas dire à Booth qu'il allait de nouveau être père n'était pas très judicieux. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et composa le numéro d'Angela sur son portable.

-Allô ?

-Salut Ange, C'est Tempérance

-Oh c'est pas vrai, mais ou est tu ???

-Il faut que je te parle, c'est important.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?? Pourquoi est tu partie ?

-Je…Je suis enceinte…

**Voilaaaaa encore merci de m'avoir lue ! Ca vous plait ??? A très bientôt pour le 22eme chapitre !! Bizou**


	22. Chapter 22

Hellow

**Bijour tout le monde !! Nous voila bientôt à la fin même s'il y aura encore des rebondissements ! MERCI pour toute les reviews que vous avez postées ca fait vraiment très plaisir de les lire une a une. Désolé si je ne mets plus les mises à jour très rapidement mais c'est que je suis en vacances donc pas souvent devant mon ordi… Enfin bref, voici le chapitre 22.**

**Chapitre 22 :**

-QUOI ?!...heu…quoi ?

-Ange t'as très bien compris…

-Mais pourquoi tu es partie alors ?

-A ton avis…

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

-Bah…Non

-Mais est ce que tu as fumé ??

-Je t'en prie Ange, arrête…

-Bon ou est ce que tu es ?

-J ai loue une maison a Whisper Creek dans le Nevada…

-Bon tu ne bouge pas je prends le premier avion…

-C'est pas la peine…

-Chut ! Je ne vais pas te laisser faire des bêtises encore une fois.

-Dis-moi au moins lequel tu prends

-J en sais rien je me débrouillerais… Contente-toi juste de me préparer un endroit ou dormir…

Sans attendre une réponse de la future maman, Angela raccrocha son téléphone. Elle rentra chez elle prendre quelques affaires et pris le premier vol en direction du Nevada.

Quelques heures plus tard Angela était déjà arrivée à sa destination. Maintenant il lui restait un long moment de route avant de retrouver une Bones plus ou moins paniquée.

Bones était en train de préparer une chambre pour Angela. Pendant qu'elle mettait les draps elle se retourna sans le vouloir en face du grand miroir qui était disposé dans la chambre. Elle se rendit compte que l'on commençait à discerner son ventre qui s'arrondissait. Elle s'habilla et sortit pour aller attendre sa meilleure amie au Saloon. 

_Plus tard dans l'après midi_

Tandis que Bones papotait avec Josie à une des tables du Saloon, un taxi se gara dans la rue et on entendit une voix féminine assez remontée contre le chauffeur.

-QUOI ? 135 !! Mais c'est du vol !! S'égosilla Ange 

-Scusez m'dame, mais c'est le tarif… Fallait pas me faire venir dans ce trou perdu…

-Je vous en donnerais des trous perdus

-Du calme Ange !

-Oh ma chérie, enfin ! Désolée mais ce taxi m'as vraiment énervée !

-Mais ce n'est rien, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois la ! Bon on va déjà aller poser tes affaires chez moi et après on ira faire des courses, ca te va ?

-C'est parfait.

Temperance s'installa au volant de sa voiture pendant qu'Angela s'assaillait sur le siège passager. Quelques minutes plus tard le véhicule s'immobilisa devant la maison.

-Mais c'est énorme, tu l'as loue pour une famille entière !!...Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ca ma chérie…

-C'est pas grave, tu restes combien de temps ?

-J'ai demandé un mois…

-Un mois ? Mais il n'y aura plus personne à l'institut !!

-Ecoute sans toi c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus personne et de toute manière s'il y a une affaire, Camille m'appelle et je dois rentrer direct…

-Bon espérons que ca n'arrive pas…

-Et toi tu comptes rentrer quand ?

-J'ai pris une année de congé…

-Le temps va être long sans toi…

-Moi je serais coincée ici toute seule tandis que vous serez tous ensemble à Washington… Et en plus de ça je suis enceinte…

-De combien ?

-J'approche des trois mois…

-QUOI ! Mais tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

-Je l'ai su depuis le premier moi, mais j'ai fait le test uniquement la semaine dernière…

-T'es quand même bizarre, parce que a ton stade toute les femmes ont déjà été chez le gynéco pour voir si tout va bien !

-J'ai été quand je suis arrivée ici, j'ai pris rendez vous, d'ailleurs j ai bientôt la première échographie… J'ai un peu peur…

-Mais non je suis la, même si c'est Booth qui aurait dû être a ma place…

-Je t'en prie Ange, c'est déjà assez dure comme ca, déjà que je ne peux pas avorter…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te montrerais les méthodes, tu comprendras…

Elles entrèrent dans la maison et Tempérance alla s'asseoir au salon, un peu fatiguée, mais c'était l'effet de la grossesse. Tandis qu'Angela découvrait les lieux et s'imbibait de cet endroit charmant, Tempe restait le regard dans le vide la main sur son ventre qui commençait déjà a bien s'arrondir. Ange se retourna et regarda sa meilleure amie en scrutant les moindres détails. Elle se devina en la voyant dans cet état que Tempe ne savait plus quoi faire. Sans doute que dans la tête de Bones, partir avait été la meilleure solution, mais comme toujours en ce qui concernait les rapports humain, Tempe était déboussolée c'est pour ca qu'elle n'avait rien dit… Enfin c'est ce qu'Ange espérait. 

_Pendant ce temps la à Washington_

Booth était dans sa voiture en train de rouler sans but. Les événements de ces dernières semaines tournaient dans sa tête, surtout depuis que Tempe était partie sans laisser de trace. Il devait la retrouver car il était sur que c'était a cause de lui qu'elle était partie. Pourtant il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal en particulier. Soudain une idée lumineuse lui vint a l'esprit. Quand on prend une année de congé, en générale on doit dire ou on se trouve en tout cas c'était le cas pour lui en tant qu'agent du FBI donc peut être que Camille savait quelque chose. Il accéléra et repartit en direction du labo.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il courrait presque, il entra en trombe dans le bureau de Camille et sans même lui dire bonjour il vint jusqu'à elle et s'appuya fermement sur le bureau, fixant Sorayan droit dans les yeux.

-Ou est-elle ?? Hurla-t-il presque. Je sais qu'elle a du te le dire !

-Booth… Tu l'aime donc à ce point ?

-Oui je l'aime et je ne pourrais jamais me passer d'elle, c'est pour ca que tu dois me le dire !! S'il te plait, pour moi… Dit-il avec des petits yeux implorants.

-Bon…Elle m'a donné un numéro où je pourrais la joindre en permanence au cas où…

Elle fouilla dans ces tiroirs pendant quelques instants qui parurent l'éternité à Booth.

-Ah le voila, tiens par contre je n'ai pas l'adresse…

-Je me débrouillerais, merci beaucoup.

Il ressortit du bureau comme il était entré. Déjà un indice. Il redémarra sa voiture et décida d'aller voir l'appartement de Tempe. Dès qu'il entra, sa pression retomba net. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était parfaitement en place. Il alla dans la chambre et ouvrit l'armoire. Il y avait encore quelques habits mais elle avait emporté la majorité. Il regarda à peu près partout mais rien ne lui donna une piste. Il prit le téléphone fixe de Tempe et sortit le numéro que Camille lui avait donné de sa poche et le composa. Il hésita une seconde puis appuya sur la touche appel.

-Angela Montenegro, s'annonça-t-elle

-Angela ??

-Booth ?

-Vous êtes avec Temperance ??

-Heu…Non…

-C'est ca… Ou est-elle ?

-Elle est… en train de dormir…

-Vous êtes où ?

-Je préfère rien dire, vous savez si elle est partie c'est qu'il y a bien une raison…

-Et vous la savez ??

-Non elle ne m'a encore rien dit, mentit-elle.

-Est-ce…Est-ce qu'elle va bien au moins ?

-Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, je lui dirais que vous avez appelez…

-Merci.

Il boucla. Pourquoi on ne lui disait jamais rien ? Il regarda distraitement le numéro griffonné sur le bout de papier…

-Mais bien sur !! Ah je suis une pomme, c'est pas possible !! L'indicatif du Nevada !!

En effet, il venait de remarquer que le numéro comportait l'indicatif du Nevada. Il fut empli d'un espoir nouveau car il était presque sur de pouvoir retrouver Bones.

**Voila, vraiment dessolée de vous avoir abandonnés pendant quelques temps XD J'espère que ca n'as pas été trop long… En tout cas je vais essayer de mettre la suite le plus vite possible pour que vous puissiez en profitez ! Encore un grand merci pour toute les reviews ca fait très beaucoup plaisir !! **


	23. Chapter 23

Voila, on approche à grand pas de la fin

**Voila, on approche à grand pas de la fin ! Mdr J espère que cela va se finir en apothéose pour vous ! Merci pour tooooutes les reviews que vous m avez postées ; rien ne me fait plus plaisir ! J ****espère que ce chapitre ne va pas vous décevoir !! Bref je vous laisse à votre lecture, à tout bientôt !!**

**Ps : pour ceux qui suivraient mon autre fic, Viva Las Vegas, je la continuerais quand j aurais terminée celle-ci packe…. Disons que je m embrouille un peu… **

**Chapitre 23 :**

Il ressortit de l'appartement de Tempe et se précipita chez lui pour prendre quelques affaires pour le Nevada. Au moment où il entra dans le téléphone sonnait, c'était Rebecca.

-Salut Seeley ca va ?

-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? répondit-il, pressé.

-Voila, je dois aller avec a une réunion ce week-end à New York. Tu pourrais garder Parker si ca te dérange pas ?

-C'est-à-dire que je pars à l'instant dans le Nevada…

-Oh, s'il te plait Seeley … Je dois y aller c'est très important !!

-Bon…D'accord je passerai le prendre vers 16h mais je tiens à te dire que je vais dans le Nevada et qu'il vient avec moi !

-Tu vas à Whisper Creek ?

-Oui, je vais… Dire bonjour a tous le monde…

-Bien de tout manière, Parker est en vacances et vu que je ne rentre que mardi… ramène le mercredi…

-D'accord, merci, à tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha. Pour une fois qu'il avait Parker il devait aller dans le Nevada. En plus de ca, Parker détestait l'avion ! Faire tout le voyage en voiture prendrait 2-3 jours avec un enfant. Qu'importe il fallait qu'il aille chercher Bones

Vers 16h il arriva devant chez Rebecca. Il sonna et elle le fit entrer. Parker sauta dans les bras de son père dès qu'il le vit franchir le pas de la porte.

-Papa !!

-Salut bonhomme ! Ca va ?

-Oui !

- Dis-moi Parker, ca te dit d'aller dans notre vieille maison dans le Nevada pour les vacances ?

-Oh ouiiiiii ! Hurla-t-il de joie.

-Bien alors nous allons partir tout de suite, va prendre quelques affaires le voyage va être long !

-Je peux prendre mon ballon ?

-Bien sur, allez file !

Le petit courut dans sa chambre et les deux parents se retrouvèrent seuls. Booth savait que pour retrouver Bones il lui faudrait plus de temps.

-Rebecca c'est déjà gentil de me laisser Parker, mais est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser jusqu' au week-end prochain ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah, t'as entendu, je vais a Whisper Creek et tu sais que Parker déteste l'avion alors, ca prendra du temps pour aller jusque là-bas… S'il te plait tu ne me le laisse déjà pas souvent et je suis sur que tu ne vas pas a New-York pour le boulot… Tu y vas avec capi…Drew.

-Bon… D'accord…Je vais préparer ses affaires.

Ivre de joie à l'idée d'avoir son fils pour les prochains jours à venir, Booth trépignait d'impatience et n'attendait plus que de mettre la clé dans le contact et de foncer à Whisper Creek. Il fut amusé de voir son fils arriver avec son tout petit sac à dos contenant ses peluches et autres babioles en tout genre, par contre quand il aperçut Rebecca arriver avec un sac énorme il écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais, on ne part qu'une semaine !!

-Je sais, Booth, mais au moins je suis sur qu'il aura tout et les nits sont fraiches là-bas en haut.

-Tant que ca passe dans la voiture… Bon c'est pas tout mais si on veut arriver demain soir il faudrait peut être y aller !

Rebecca acquiesça et donna les dernières recommandations à son fils qui parurent interminables à Booth. Cinq minutes plus tard, Booth pouvait enfin partir de Washington.

Apres quelques heures de route, Booth s'arrêta avec son fils dans un petit café pour faire une pause. Ils étaient presque a la moitié du voyage (un peu impossible je sais mais autrement ca colle pas XD)

-Ca va Papa ? demanda Parker qui était en train de manger une gaufre.

-Je… Oui ca va et toi ? Ce n'est pas trop long ce voyage ?

-Non c'est trop cool et c'est pas souvent que maman me laisse aller avec toi…

-Je suis désolé Parker que cela se passe comme ca, mais on se voit quand même le samedi et si vraiment tu peux toujours m'appeler n'importe quand et venir me voir aussi…

-Oui mais c'est pas pareil !

-Je sais…

-Papa je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sur…

-T'es amoureux du docteur Bones ?

A cette phrase, Booth manquât de s'étouffer avec son café. Comment son fils avait pu remarquer ca ? Si lui avait pu, alors tout le monde aussi… En même temps c'est son fils et c'est normal qui le comprennent mieux que personne…

-Pourquoi tu penses que je suis amoureux d'elle ?

-Tu fais comme dans la série que regarde maman.

-Quoi ?

-Bah tu sais, vous êtes tous les deux toujours ensemble… Et pis vous vous asseyez toujours face à face et euuu… voila

-Faudra que je parle à ta maman…

-Alors tu l'aime ou pas ?!

-Je… Oui je l'aime…

-Vous allez vous marier ?

-Nooooon, non pas du tout…

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on va faire dans notre maison ?

-En fait Parker, on va chercher Bones…

-Comme quand on joue à cache-cache ?

-Oui à peu près, elle est partie se cacher et on va essayer de la retrouver.

-C'est super !!

-Oui bon, il est temps de reprendre la route.

Il paya l'addition et ils repartirent pour quelques heures de routes encore. Le lendemain matin ils arriveraient enfin à Whisper Creek.

_Pendant ce temps là dans le Nevada._

Les deux amies était sur une terrasse d'un petit café, profitant de prendre le soleil. En cette période de l'année le soleil était particulièrement généreux. Elles discutaient tranquillement tout en buvant une limonade bien fraiche.

-Au fait ma chérie, Booth t as appelé hier…

-QUOI ?!

-Tu étais sous la douche alors j'ai répondu, je crois qu'il est mort d'angoisse…

-C'est ridicule… Qu'est ce qu'il t as dit ?

-Bah il m as demandé si j étais avec toi, je lui ai dis non mais il a deviné et après ou on était mais la je lui ai rein dis…

-Ah je suis sur qu'il a compris, mais comment a-t-il le numéro de téléphone je ne l ai donné qu'a Camille.

-Il l'a forcée a le lui donné je pense…

-Oh NON !!

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Il sait ou je suis !!

-Mais je lui ai rien dit !

-Je sais mais il a du voir l'indicatif du numéro de téléphone et si il y a bien un endroit ou je serais revenue dans le Nevada c'est ici !! Il faut…Il faut que j'y aille tu lui diras quand il arrivera que… que je suis a Las Vegas ! Dit-elle en se levant.

-NON TU RESTES ICI !! Cria presque Angela en la retenant par le bras. Maintenant tu vas m écouter pour une fois. Tu es enceinte de trois mois donc tu ne vas pas commencer à fuir. Tu m'as dit que tu avais ta première échographie alors crois moi tu iras avec Booth ! Il est temps de lui dire !!

-Mais…

-Pas de mais !! Maintenant on va finir tranquillement notre limonade et après on va aller faire les courses et si au bout d'une semaine Booth n'est pas passé je rentre à Washington et tu viens avec moi !

-Ange… Tu me vois aller travailler dans cet état ?

-Qui t'as parlé de travaillé ? Tu dois assumer, c'est tout !!

-Mais…Je ne veux pas le garder

-Pardon ?

-J'accoucherais et je le donnerais pour qu'il soit adopté par quelqu'un de plus…. Maternel que moi…

-Non mais est ce que tu t'entends ? T'en es sur au moins ?

-Non, d'un coté je voudrais le gardé c'est sur, mais Booth me lâchera…

-N'importe quoi, il est fait pour être père !!

-Tu as surement raison… Je dois encore…y réfléchir…

-J'espère bien !!

Elles finirent de déguster leurs limonades et partirent faire des courses sans se douter que Booth et son fils étaient en train de franchir la frontière du Nevada.


	24. Chapter 24

Biiijour

**Biiijour !! Voila le chapitre 24 !! MERCI pour toutes les reviews, cela m'émeut !! ****Cela me fait tellement plaisir !! Merci, Merci, Merci !! JE VOUS AIIIIIIIMES !! XD**

**Alors, es****t-ce que nos deux tourtereaux vont se retrouver ? Bah pour le savoir faut lire ce chapitre ! XD Il parait que je suis très…comment dire…sadique ? J'y peux rien c'est dans ma nature ! (non mais qu'est ce que je dis moi ?) Bref je vous laisse tranquille, profitez bien de ce chapitre !**

**Chapitre 24 :**

Le soir venu, Temperance et Angela mettaient la table et préparait un repas qui s'annonçait délicieux. Bones avait invité Josie à les rejoindre comme elle était tout seule pour le week-end vu que son mari était partit pour quelques jours. Tempe devenait de plus en plus anxieuse à l'idée de retrouver Booth. Elle l'aimait plus que tout, et devoir partir comme ca lui avait déchiré le cœur. A l'idée qu'il fasse tout pour la retrouver, la rendait mal à l'aise. Que dirait-il du bébé ? S'il faisait comme il avait fait à Rebecca, lui demander de l'épouser ? Et s'il ne venait même pas ?

Angela avait bien remarqué que son amie était tourmentée et avait bien compris pourquoi.

-Ma chérie, il viendra.

-Je… Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sur.

Au même moment quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Tempe alla ouvrir et invita Josie à entrer. Elle la présenta à Angela et très vite elles sympathisèrent. Bones essaya de détourner le sujet de conversation de sa grossesse, mais c'était peine perdue. Ses deux amies s'obstinaient dans leurs délires sur sa future maternité.

-Demain matin, on va en ville comme ca on pourra acheter des vêtements de grossesse, j'ai vu qu'il y avait des jolies choses dans les vitrines, dit Angela.

-Je ne sais pas…ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? Répondit Temperance.

-Ma chérie, t'as vu ton ventre ?? Même si tu n'es qu'à trois mois et demi, il commence à être bien rebondi ! En plus en temps normal tu es très mince alors c'est normal que cela se voie plus que chez les autres !

-Angela à raison, rajouta Josie, il faudra y penser un jour et en plus il y a des soldes.

-Bon…c'est d'accord.

Elles passèrent leurs soirées à discuter de l'avenir et de ce qu'il allait arriver à Tempe. Vers minuit, Josie rentra chez elle et les deux meilleures amies allèrent se coucher.

_Le lendemain matin_

Tandis que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient réchauffer l'atmosphère, Angela et Josie étaient déjà entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner. Quant à Tempe elle était toujours couchée dans son lit. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'elle était réveillée mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se lever à cause de violent maux de tête et de nausée.

-Temperance, viens ! Le petit dej est prêt !!

-Elle ne répond pas, dit Josie à Angela.

-Je vais la réveiller.

-D'accord je finis le café, au fait merci pour m'avoir invitée à venir vers vous ce matin !

-Mais c'est rien et de tout manière ca revient au même puisque on descend dans la vallée faire des courses.

Angela monta à l'étage et ouvrit avec précaution la porte de la chambre de Bones.

-Oh ma chérie ca va ?? Tu es blanche comme un linge.

-J'ai des nausées et j'avais mal a la tête…

-Tu devrais rester ici ce matin… J'irais avec Josie.

-Tu es sur ?

-Y a aucun problème, tu restes ici tranquille je reviendrais vers 15h, le petit déjeuner est servi et il y a quelques restes de hier soir pour midi.

-Bon, merci Angela, mais je vais quand même me lever pour dire bonjour à Josie et déjeuner avec vous, je m'habille et je descends.

-D'accord.

Après avoir vite enfile un jeans et un T-shirt, Tempe descendit prendre le déjeuner avec ses deux amies avant qu'elles partent pour la ville. Apres avoir fini de manger, les deux copines de Tempe sortirent et prirent la voiture de Josie. Bones se retrouva tout seule dans sa grande maison. Elle alla se faire une tasse de café et la sirota assise sur sa terrasse tout en pensant aux mois qui venaient et à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_Dans la voiture de Booth_

-Papa, quand est ce qu'on arrive ?? Dit Parker.

-Dans 10 minutes tout au plus, courage Parker. Répondit Booth.

-Je me réjouis de voir le Dr. Bones

-Oui moi aussi, Parker. Mais pour cela faudra déjà qu'on la trouve.

Tandis qu'ils étaient en train de gravir la montagne où se perchait le petit village de Whisper Creek, Booth commençait à sérieusement appréhender ses retrouvailles avec Bones. Si elle était partie, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison, peut être lui avait on dit quelque chose à son propos ? Connaissant Tempe, elle lui en aurait surement parlé avant de prendre la fuite. Non, vraiment, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle était partie.

-Oh Papa !! Regarde ! Y'a des maisons !!

-Ah, ca veut dire que nous sommes arrivés !

Ils entrèrent dans le village et Booth se gara devant l'épicerie. Il descendit de la voiture, détacha Parker de son siège et tous deux rentèrent dans le petit magasin. Pendant que son fils était attiré par les friandises, Seeley s'avança vers le comptoir. Il sonna et un homme apparut en haut des escaliers. Il descendit rapidement et reconnu aussitôt Booth.

-Seeley, toi ici deux fois en deux mois !!

-Oui je sais ca peut sembler bizarre…

-Mais non, ca nous fait plaisir !!

-Merci, dit tu ne saurais pas où est ma … fiancée ?

-Euh, bah je sais que Josie a été passé la soirée chez elle…

-Et ta femme ne t'as pas dit où c'était ?

-Oui, elle me l'a dit, tu vois la ferme des O'connell ?

-Euh, oui.

-Derrière il y la maison du vieux Garrett, bah c'est celle la, il est parti vivre en ville alors il la loue à ta chère fiancée.

-Oh merci !!J'ai un autre service à te demander…

-Tout ce que tu voudras !

-Tu pourrais me garder Parker le temps que j'aille la chercher, parce qu'il faut que je parle avec elle alors…

-Aucun problème !! Allez dépêche toi je suis sur qu'elle t'attend !!

-Merci beaucoup j'y vais.

Il dit vite à Parker de rester avec Bill pendant qu'il allait trouver le Dr. Bones. Il sortit presque en courant et remonta à bord de son 4x4. Il roula pendant 5 minutes environ et arriva devant la maison de Bones. Il observa la bâtisse et se décida à aller frapper à la porte. Il toqua mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il ressaya mais encore rien. Il regarda aux alentours, et fit le tour de la maison.

Son cœur loupa un battement. Elle était la. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, du moins pas encore. Il monta lentement sur la terrasse. Elle avait quelque chose de changé. Il posa son regard sur son ventre, soudain il comprit ce qui c'était passé, elle avait eu peur. Il s'avança vers elle et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

-Bonjour, dit Booth en venant s'asseoir a coté d'elle.

-Salut, répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça ?

-Je…Enfin…Je suis… Enceinte…

-Je…C'est sur ? Enfin je veux dire…C'est…Ouah…

- Seeley, je suis désolée, vraiment, commença-t-elle à sangloter.

-Mais non, mais non, ce n'est pas grave voyons, la rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu… Tu n'es pas fâché ?

-Mais pourquoi je le serais ? Je suis même très content ! Et toi ?

-Je suppose que… je le suis aussi…

-Tu verras ca va aller…

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, vas-y.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Plus que tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginé, tu m'as fait sacrément peur de partir comme ca !!

-Ca me semblait être le seul moyen…

-Et toi tu m'aimes ?

-Je l'ai compris à la minute ou je suis partie, mais j'ai pensé que comme j'étais enceinte tu ne voudrais plus de moi vu que tu avais déjà Parker hors mariage.

-Quoiqu'il arrive je t'aimerais toujours, c'est pour ca que… nous devrions nous marier !

-Je…Quoi ?

-Marions nous !

-Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Oh oui !!

-Eh bien… J'accepte votre demande agent spécial Seeley Booth !

-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte combien cela me rends heureux Dr. Brennan.

Ils se sourirent, ils étaient à nouveau réunis. Ils s'embrassèrent et décidèrent d'aller chercher Parker pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Temperance n'avait jamais ressenti un tel bonheur, elle allait former une vraie famille avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ils entrèrent dans le petit magasin ou se trouvait Parker et lui annoncèrent la nouvelle. Le petit sauta au cou de Bones et cria de joie. Booth observait la scène et ressentait en lui en apaisement comme jamais auparavant. Apres tout ce qu'il avait du faire en tant que sniper, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir avoir cette chance d'avoir une femme qu'il aimait pus que tout et un deuxième bébé. Il avait enfin pu retrouver sa Bones et son fils était heureux de la tournure de la situation. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

C'est sur, Tempérance et Seeley était devenu bien plus que des partenaires.

**FIN**

**Voila c'est la fin !! J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette fic et je vous remercie pour vos reviews si nombreuses !! Plusieurs personnes m'on demandé si il y aura une suite mais j'avoue que je ne le sais pas encore, a vous de me dire si vous en voulez une ! XD A très bientôt j'espère et gros bisous a tous !! **


End file.
